


Unorthodox Home

by creepiekyttie



Series: My Purr-ison Now [2]
Category: Mandrake Boys (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Biting, Blood, Chair Bondage, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepiekyttie/pseuds/creepiekyttie
Summary: Kado breaks Poi out of purr-ison and breaks out all his dirty kinks too. New rules, new clothes, and a lot of new experiences bring these two to a head.





	Unorthodox Home

Helping a purr-isoner escape as a guard dog was one thing, but taking said purr-isoner home because Kado inadvertently became mates with him was another. 

The moonless night, as Kado drove down the quiet suburban streets, made the small houses and trees look ominous and judging. The only light that illuminated the world around him shot out from his too conspicuous headlights. Tension built up in his shoulders but he tried to look as casual as possible. He felt as if the whole world was watching him commit a serious crime and potentially ruin his life over a single damn purr-isoner.

 _Just a few more minutes and we'll be off scot-free…_ Kado thought to himself as he turned his car onto the street that started his neighborhood.

The sight of Kado’s house came into view over the horizon and the tight ball of nerves in his stomach grew. He reversed the car to park in his usual spot in the driveway that sat next to the house and took a much-needed breather. He almost didn't want to leave the car but there was no escaping now. He quietly closed the car door after turning the engine off and winced at the loud sound in the dark, empty street. 

Shaking the urge to whip his head around for potential witnesses, Kado opened the trunk. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the contraband moved to greet him. The yellow trunk light left dazzling patterns on the blanket that dropped to reveal Poi. His yellow eyes were reflecting white as his pupils became fully dilated to see in the minimal lighting. Fluffy hair clung to the sides of his face and he excitedly pushed an offending strand away. It was just Poi, no need to get all worked up. He knew Poi was in there to begin with so there was no reason to be so on edge. The contraband opened his mouth to talk but Kado shushed him harshly before helping him out of the trunk. Kado clicked the button on the car keys and dragged the distracted Poi staring in awe at the slowly closing automatic trunk away. They snuck through the creaky back gate that Kado had left ajar this morning for them and safely arrived in the backyard.

Kado opened the sliding glass back door to his house for Poi, the contraband, the clueless purr-isoner, Kado’s mate, to enter. Kado didn't follow in after, instead finally giving in to the urge to look around. He squinted, scanning the backyard for any prying eyes. It was the dead of night but one could never be too careful. Especially with the number of illegalities he and Poi were committing. Not that Poi seemed to understand much of what they were doing. At least he listened quietly the entire time for Kado despite the excited gleam in his eyes.

Seeing nothing, Kado walked in after Poi. Poi stumbled into the darkened living room. Kado quickly slid the glass door shut and locked it. The curtain followed suit and they were finally home. Safe. He let out a heavy breath. 

Poi spun around to face Kado and barely suppressed a squeal. “Kado!” 

Kado shushed him again but Poi ignored it. Poi stood on his tippy-toes and grabbed a handful of Kado’s shirt to get a better look at Kado’s face. They could see well in the dark but there was little light in the house. The tension in Kado’s shoulders felt like it was going to snap his muscles if Poi kept being so loud.

“Home!” Poi cheered as he bounced from leg to leg and kneaded Kado’s chest. “Home, home, home, home!”

Before Kado could do anything to shut Poi up, Poi spun around again to run into the room. Kado could hear a loud bump and a grunt of pain. Then he heard laughter as Poi yelled, “Hello, Home Floor!”

Kado shook his head as he reached for the light switch and flipped it on. As the scene cleared, he saw Poi on his hands and knees, kissing the rug covering his living room floor. Kado kicked off his shoes before walking further in. Was it lucky or unlucky that Poi had lost his purr-ison issued slippers somewhere in the purr-ison?

"Come on, stand up," Kado said. Poi was a lively boy, so Kado understood his outbursts, but it didn't mean he permitted them. He grabbed his arm and lifted him easily to his feet. Glancing around, he made sure the rest of the room was as neat as he had left it this morning. He took off his hat and distractedly set it on the back of the couch. 

After the risky escape they had made, entering Kado’s own house that was free of security cameras and potential threats were beyond relieving. He could scarcely believe he got Poi out of there without anyone raising the alarms. He rolled his shoulders and they loudly popped in the still room as he tried to push the memories of the day away. 

Movement out of the corner of Kado’s eye made him freeze. It was just Poi adjusting his shirt, Kado didn’t need to be so jumpy. He forced himself to relax as he watched the jarring sight of Poi brushing invisible dust off his body. He still wore the tiny purr-ison uniform, the blue and white striped shirt with his purr-isoner number across the front and the tiny dark blue shorts, which stuck out like a sore thumb in Kado’s normal room. But he knew Poi would soon blend in with the furniture and the wallpaper until it became just as synonymous with home as anything else under the roof.

"Follow me, I'll show you your–" Kado stopped himself and cleared his throat, not wanting to lie– "...Our room."

Poi gasped loudly. He looked about ready to scream as grabbed Kado’s shirt again and shook him. “Our room, our room!”

Kado tried to pry his hands off but Poi let go quickly to take a few steps into the room and look around. Poi called out like the house would respond, “Which way!? Where is it!?” 

Poi ran off deeper into the house before Kado could stop him and opened the first door he saw. Kado tensed as he heard the door click open. What if he had found the room Kado didn’t want him to see yet? 

Luckily, it was just the linen closet filled with towels Kado was afraid Poi would touch with his still grubby fingers. There was nothing suspicious there for Poi to find, only a small comfort. Instead of anything disastrous happening, Poi just cheerfully said to the shelves with a wave, “Hello, Home Closet!” 

He closed the door just as Kado caught up to him. Poi tried to run off to another door but Kado grabbed onto the back of Poi's shirt. If Poi kept up his fevered search, then he’d surely find something he’d regret. Kado wheeled him back with a sharp tug and said, "Here."

Kado opened the safest door Poi had missed and revealed the bedroom. The large bed dominated most of the space though there was enough room to walk all the way around and for his large dresser sitting against one wall. Poi complained mildly as Kado closed the door behind them after he dragged Poi in.

The pink and gold striped bags that Kado had carried into the room days before were readily displayed on the bed. They directly contrasted with the navy blue duvet Kado actually bothered to fix for once before he left for work this morning. He attempted to distract Poi from the gifts he wasn't ready to reveal as he moved toward the other edge of the room, hoping he would follow.

"Here's the bathroom," Kado said as he opened the door to the dark room. "You need a bath, I don't want you stinking up the house like purr-ison."

Poi didn't seem as offended by Kado’s half insult as he expected. He stalled by the door they entered, eyes wide and confused. His gaze started to wander but he kept glancing at the door behind him. Kado had to say Poi’s name twice just to grab his full attention. He ushered the kitten to him with a curt wave of his hands and Poi held his own hands to his chest as he scooted carefully by the bed. At least he had enough sense not to touch things while dirty.

When Poi reached the darkened doorway, whatever had caused his confused melted away as he rushed in. He cried out, “Yay, Home Bathroom!” 

Kado flipped the light on for Poi when he saw him tripping over himself. The bedroom wasn’t bright enough to illuminate the bathroom as well and Poi had frozen when he realized he couldn’t see well but his stiff form relaxed once the light flickered to life.

“Oh, a sink!” Poi rushed to turn on the faucet and Kado could hear him giggle as he put his hands under the stream of water. “Home Water!” 

Kado peered at Poi through the mirror. He ignored the dark eyebags that grossly matched his purple eyes, his messy brown hair, and mutt beige ears in favor of studying Poi. There was a glimmer in Poi’s thin pupils surrounded by the endless yellow in his eyes that showed off his excitement over the faucet. Kado knew the life of a stray was hard, but he had forgotten that complete homelessness meant that running water was a rarity for Poi. Before the purr-ison, in any case. The purr-ison showers must have blown his mind. Little access to water didn't excuse Poi’s smell though. The more time they idled about, the more Kado's sensitive nose protested the idea of his house being filled with the stench of his work.

He opened the door that segmented the bathing area from the sink and flipped on the lights in that room as well. It had a large tub along the back wall and a separate walk-in shower that sat just next to it. Kado motioned for Poi to enter. "Take your clothes off and get in the tub." 

Kado moved to the tub and reached for the hot water handle to turn it on. The loud sound of water splashing into the empty bathtub roared in his ears. He raised his voice just enough to be heard. "I'll go get the towels."

Kado left the room as Poi turned off the sink. Poi’s black ears were alert and pointed towards the loud noise as he ignored Kado’s exit. Kado walked quickly to the linen closet for a fresh set of towels. He sniffed at the plain white towel he held in his hand and hoped they didn't smell too strongly of must and disuse. He rarely had guests and he couldn't recall a time where someone used his bathtub or his linens.

Entering back into the bathroom, he saw Poi’s striped shirt carelessly discarded on the floor. Poi was on his knees and bent over the side of the tub as his hips swayed back and forth in an inviting manner as the tip of his tail flicked gently. There was a slight off-key hum over the sound of him splashing in the pooling water. Kado could jump the boy now and there was no way Poi could stop him. Instead, Kado set the towels down on his head with his hand on top to keep them steady. Poi froze and the humming was cut short.

"Move over," Kado said as he pushed Poi to the side with his leg. Poi scooted to give Kado space after a small grunt. "Is it warm enough yet?"

Kado reached down with his free hand to the test the water. It stung his fingers slightly so he turned the knob a notch down before he clogged the drain. Water rushed to fill the tub but with the size of the tub, it would take a while to get completely full. Poi watched every move Kado made with wide eyes like he had never seen a working bathtub.

Poi grabbed the towels from his head and clutched them to his chest as he watched the water line slowly grow. He squeezed the towels as he leaned forward. “Oh, it's filling! Is that normal? It's filling, Kado!”

“Yes,” Kado started with a sigh. “It's a bathtub, that’s what it's supposed to do.”

Poi didn’t look at him as he mouthed, “ _Wow._ ”

Kado squinted at Poi’s awed expression. Had he never seen a bathtub before? Poi tossed the towel to the floor so he could play in the water. He smacked at the ripples, trying to catch what wasn't there. Kado raised his eyebrows as Poi laughed and splashed. What a simple kitten… Poi cupped some water to throw on his own face and tiny droplets peppered Kado. Poi giggled happily despite the mess he was making. Kado didn't want to do anything to stop him; he looked too happy.

Once the water filled the tub a quarter of the way, Poi planted his hands inside and tried lifting his legs to climb over the sides. His feet slid along the floor as his knees bumped into the tub. Poi’s legs squished uselessly against the side of the tub and he bent his arms until his face got upsettingly close to the water.

"Hey–" Kado started as he instinctively wrapped his hands around Poi's waist to pull him off the side of the tub. "Stop that, you'll get water everywhere. And at least take your shorts off first."

He pulled Poi up and set him back on the ground on his knees. His half-naked body was warm and his arms were dripping water onto the tile. Kado’s eyebrows drew together as he frowned. He snatched the towel Poi tossed so carelessly away and began wiping up the mess. There was a drain in the middle of the room for such occasions but that didn't mean Poi could go and make messes whenever he felt like.

Poi murmured an apology he could barely hear over the roaring water, making Kado pause. He peeked over at the kitten staring at him and realized too late the error of his ways. Poi was probably waiting for him to leave to remove the rest of his clothes.

Poi’s eyes followed him intently as Kado stood. Kado took a moment to let an often unused part of his brain speak. He had to trust his emotions and his understanding of Poi. He wouldn't want Kado to leave because they were mates now. Still, the uncertainty of their relationship boiled in Kado’s stomach. He hung the towel on the towel rack for Poi to use later. He went to the open door and placed a hand on the knob, signaling he would leave if Poi wanted him to.

Ugh, Kado felt like a pervert just standing there. As if he didn't belong in his own bathroom with his own mate on their first night together.

“W-Wait, where are you going?” Poi asked almost desperately. Kado finally had to hazard a glance at Poi. His wide yellow eyes looked scared. “You don't wanna stay?” 

Kado stared back, unsure how to respond. Of course he wanted to stay but it was Poi’s decision now. Poi glanced at the half-full tub with a wide-eyed expression. Standing with his hands clasped to his chest, he quietly said, “I don't know what to do… Will you help me?”

He looked up at Kado through his eyelashes. Poi hesitantly lowered his hands to push down his shorts until they could fall on their own and delicately stepped out of them. He wore no underwear, a fact Kado had barely noticed before. Kado let his eyes rake over Poi's nude body but tried to disguise whatever lewd ideas that crossed his mind. They just got home, he had to show some restraint. Later, once he taught Poi the rules of the house, then he could settle into his true desires.

Instead of letting himself fall into the pit of lewd thoughts, Kado tried to wrap his head around the grand gesture Poi was showing. Was he doing it only to get Kado to stay or was he coming on to Kado? He didn’t want to delve into the latter just then. If the former, then, why? Beyond the fact that they were mates, Kado could smell Poi’s fear and uncertainty. And he had said he didn’t know what to do… Again Kado was struck by the realization of what being a stray meant for everyday life. He couldn’t imagine going just a day without a shower and baths were Kado’s savior after stressful days. Just what exactly did Poi had to go through before the purr-ison?

“I-Is this not enough?” Poi asked shakily. He glanced down at himself, then at the tub behind him, before settling back on Kado.

Kado pushed his thoughts away. He had a kitten to clean.

"Fine, get in. I'll help you wash off," Kado said and jerked his chin toward the full tub. He stepped back into the room with confidence now. Poi needed Kado to be here. He wasn't just another person to have distant respect for. He was Kado's kitten now.

Kado knelt down next to the tub and turned the knob off before it overflowed. In the sudden quiet, Kado could hear Poi shuffling behind him. He ran his fingers through the settling hot water, creating ripples that casted mesmerizing shadows in the bottom of the tub. A warm bath to fully melt away the tense muscles in his body sounded sublime at the moment. If he wasn't washing the purr-ison stink off of Poi, he would have joined him himself. But they had many days ahead of them to do whatever he pleased.

Poi dutifully stepped into the tub, shakily using Kado’s shoulder for support as he tested the water with his tiny toes. Kado grabbed one of Poi’s wrists to keep him from slipping. Poi hissed at the heat stinging him but got in fully to slowly sit down anyways. The chilly bathroom at night never failed to make Kado shiver so it was no wonder Poi had grown cold while naked. Steam swirled gently around the parts of Poi’s body protruding through the clear water. 

Poi pressed his knees together and smiled brightly at Kado as he asked, “What should we do first?”

"Hand me that loofah," Kado said and pointed toward the blue ball of fluff dangling from one of the hooks on the wall. He slipped off his watch to put it in his pocket for safekeeping and rolled his sleeves as Poi marveled over the loofah. Another thing Poi didn’t seem to know how to use. Kado took it when he was done and dunked it in the water. Then he reached for the nearby bottle of body wash. 

Slathering it generously until it began to foam, Kado took in a deep breath. The spice of the cinnamon scent hit his nose strongly before mixing with the smooth vanilla undertones. Not the best scent for playful, cheery Poi but Kado would buy something special for him later. Maybe something fruity or floral. For now, they’d just have to settle on a scent that didn’t fit, just like Kado would have to settle on using his own loofah for Poi. He wrinkled his nose. He didn't want the purr-ison smell soaking into the loofah and washing off onto him when he used it after Poi. Kado would just have to replace it when they were done. He should have thought ahead more but he had been too focused on the contents of the bags still sitting in the other room. He hadn’t even bought Poi his own toothbrush.

Kado pressed the soaped up ball onto Poi's back and began to scrub with a slight gentleness. Kado knew most cats hate water but Poi was proving he didn't hold that same distaste. That pleased Kado since he definitely didn't want a dirty kitten running around his house.

Poi whimpered as Kado lathered his back. Kado lifted one of Poi's arms up, running the loofah over his side and up his body, scrubbing in firmer circles. It must be uncomfortable, he thought as he passed over the sensitive skin of Poi’s underarm, but it needed to happen to ensure he was thoroughly clean before placing his body in Kado's bed. Poi let out a pained giggle as his arm twitched in Kado’s grasp.

Kado was surprised Poi wasn't flat out trying to push the loofah away. 

Poi turned so Kado could wash his chest easier. He winced as Kado rubbed the loofah over his nipples. His face screwed up on pain and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Ah—hurts…” 

Kado let out a small snicker as Poi squirmed in his grip, wiggling around beneath him. Kado covered the sound with a command, "Stop moving."

He rubbed harder over the splotches of dirt on the kitten’s skin as he moved higher up and over to Poi's neck. It lengthened as Poi leaned his head back in an attempt to shy away from the ruff touch. He scrubbed and scrubbed over every inch of Poi’s visible skin, wanting the next time he placed his lips on him to touch only the cleanest, softest velvet. He passed over certain spots several times before realizing they were old, fading hickeys that Kado had made not too long ago. Some of the smaller scabs from Kado’s mark on Poi’s shoulder popped off with one swipe of the loofah and plunked into the bath, revealing a still healing dark pink scar. The delicate mark Poi left on Kado’s arm had done much the same in his shower this morning. Poi breathed in through his teeth as his face scrunched up in pain but he perked up immediately after.

“Oh, it smells nyummy!” Poi exclaimed. Kado stopped lingering on Poi’s marked neck and moved on to Poi’s other armpit. Poi giggled from the stimulation again. “Just like you, Kado~”

Kado didn't know how to respond to that so he just kept his mouth shut. It _was_ Kado’s body wash but Poi had noticed such a thing when they first met? He didn’t let himself dwell on the strange warmth that grew in his chest from the thought.

After he had scratched off all the dirt from Poi's upper body, Kado took a rest. His arm had grown a bit sore from the constant movement. He dropped the used-up loofah into the bath to watch it float away carelessly in the dirty soap water. He looked up at the squeaky clean and rubbed pink Poi. Their eyes met for a long second.

"C'me here. Let me wash your hair," Kado said as he cupped a bit of water in his hands. He dumped it over Poi's head and watched it spill over his face, collecting on his eyelashes and his ears. He looked almost like a water-kissed fairy. Like he had emerged from the depths of a sparkling lake to bewitch Kado's body and heart, holding it tightly in his grasp as he sat naked in his bathtub. Kado poured another handful over Poi’s head, wanting Poi to keep his bright yellow eyes close. His gaze was too piercing.

“K-Kado!” Poi complained and turned away to wipe the water that got in his face. He fixed Kado with a sharp pout and his ear flicked. 

Poi cupped water into his own hands and threw it at Kado’s face. Kado turned his head immediately to avoid getting the dirty water into his eyes. He wasn’t able to completely avoid the splash as it splattered onto his skin. He blinked quickly as Poi laughed at him. The water dripped down his face catching onto his chin and soaked his shirt.

“That’s what you get, meanie!” Poi said and stuck out his tongue at Kado. He grinned, clearly satisfied.

"You..." Kado narrowed his eyes at Poi as his lips pulled into a tight frown. He physically felt the kitten shrink under his terrifying gaze. Kado swiped his hand down at the surface of the water with an open palm to splash Poi in the face. Poi flinched and jerked his arms up to cover his face. The water that didn't hit him sprayed onto the wall behind him and slid down in thick rivulets.

Poi’s shocked squeak made Kado grin as he reached out and dug his fingers into the heat under Poi's arm. He had loved the way Poi wiggled when he tickled him in the purr-ison before when they first met. Poi’s heat had just begun then and Kado’s knot still sat inside him while he giggled. At that time, they were just barely more than strangers, just a cat looking to ease his heat and a dog looking to fuck something easy. The warm skin beneath his touch only spurred him on as the memory was dwarfed by the real thing. Kado dragged his fingers from Poi’s armpits to his stomach, to his hips, running the pads of his fingers over everything he could. 

Poi was in shambles beneath Kado’s hands. His satisfying, squealing laughter resounded off the walls and echoed endlessly in Kado’s ears. He truly needed to hear such a beautiful sound after all his tense thoughts. He could feel the stress melt away the more Poi squirmed. Poi couldn't push Kado away and his struggling only sloshed water over the side of the tub. Great. Now the knees of Kado’s pants were soaked too. But he couldn't find it in himself to care when he stared at the pure wiggling joy beneath his hands.

“M-Mercy, mercy! You win!” Poi begged between hysterical giggles. Kado ran his fingers back up Poi’s sides and decidedly ignored just how much he could feel of Poi’s ribcage. “I-I yield, doggies win, kitties lose!”

Kado let his eyes roam over Poi's face. The soft, pink expression was something he was beginning to know well. He leaned in and instinctively took Poi’s bottom lip tightly into a kiss, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Poi’s giggling died with a soft gasp. After a well-indulged second, Kado let the plump lip slip from his bite. It let out a loud plop as it landed back against Poi's face. It felt different taking Poi's lips in his own home. Poi was officially his. His. 

Poi panted as Kado turned away to grab his shampoo. Again, the spicy scent wasn’t suited for Poi. That fact was starting to really bother Kado but there was no way he was ruining this moment just to buy the sweetest scent for Poi. As Kado dumped some into his hands, Poi brought his legs to his chest. Kado rubbed his hands together as he said, “Don’t move.”

Kado began smearing the slightly greasy silver and black hair with shampoo. Soon his hair would be soft-spun silk in his hands. Poi’s rumbling purr reached Kado’s ears over the sound of the suds made as Kado massaged Poi’s scalp. He leaned so fully into Kado’s touch that he was willing to bet that he was drooling.

“You must be a god…” Poi murmured, sounding overwhelmed. Kado raised his eyebrow at the exultant praise as he scratched down Poi's head to the wisps of hair on his neck.

"No, I just don't want you to stink," Kado dismissed and Poi gave a hearty sigh.

With Poi’s hair in a bubbly pile on his head, Kado sat back to get a good look at the kitten. Poi’s eyelids fluttered like he was growing tired and he rested his head on his clutched legs. There was still foam on Kado’s hands and he reached out to pat over Poi's chin and gave him a makeshift beard. Poi looked positively goofy, staring at Kado questioningly as a tiny bit of foam dropped onto his knees. Kado let out a small laugh. His tail trailed along the ground as it flicked lightly back and forth. 

"Alright, close your eyes,” Kado started as he cupped some water into his hands and lifted them in warning. Water spilled from the cracks in his fingers, accentuating the threat. “Unless you want to get bubbles in them." 

Poi hesitated, studying Kado’s face with a glowing and curious expression that almost made Kado wish the dirty water would burn Poi’s eyes. Was there awe and admiration in his face? It was rare for people to even look at him without malice but this… How could Kado even begin to process such an expression? Poi followed Kado’s orders before Kado could act on such a cruel impulse. 

Kado poured the water over Poi’s head just as he flattened his ears. The bubbles fizzed and melted, sliding down Poi’s shining hair and onto his back. Poi helped rinse out the suds as best he could, cupping water into his own hands. Kado blinked as water sprayed onto his face when Poi’s ears flicked off the excess water. Kado ran his fingers through Poi’s hair, checking for any shampoo residue but he found none. His fingers kept catching on chunks of knots that could only have formed from months of no brushing. There was another thing he hadn’t realized was such a luxury to purr-isoners or strays. 

Kado quickly grabbed the conditioner to help him work out the chaos. He used twice as much conditioner than he did shampoo, just to be careful. Slathering the conditioner onto Poi’s head, Kado did his best to spread it all over before even trying to work out the knots. Poi grunted in pain when Kado tried working out the biggest knot he could find but he wouldn't let the cute sound distract him. This was something that had to be done.

“Am I pulling any of your hair out?” Kado asked. There was so much of the dark silver strands sticking to his wrists and winding around his fingers that he was beginning to worry Poi would be bald by the end of his bath.

“Not at all,” Poi said and scratched briefly at the hairline on his neck. The more knots Kado freed, the less Poi seemed to gasp or grunt in pain.

Odd then, that Poi was still losing so much hair but Kado just chalked it up to shedding. He was no stranger to that himself, though it was usually his tail that did most of the shedding… Thinking about how Poi’s tail probably needed a wash as well made Kado sigh. The to-do list was never going to end was it? 

Kado rested his arms on the edge of the tub, letting his aching fingers rest. Poi tested out his knot free hair with an awed ‘ooo.’ More hair stuck to Poi’s hands as he found smaller knots that Kado wasn’t able to work out. His shedding was getting out of control.

Kado held out his still hairy hand. “Here, give me all the hair you got. I’ll go throw it away so it doesn’t clog the drain.”

Poi wrinkled his nose as he wiped the slimy hair off his hands onto Kado’s. Kado helped by scratching at the strands that stuck to Poi and didn’t want transfer over to Kado. Poi giggled, “Ewie… That’s so gross!”

Kado had to agree, the feeling of slimy hair sliding along his skin was abhorrent. He gathered all the hair he could manage despite wishing he never had to feel such a thing. He stood quietly and went to the other part of the bathroom to shake the clinging strands off into the trashcan by the toilet. They could have made a large rat with how much hair Poi lost. At least it wasn’t all going down his drain. He jogged back to Poi side and rinsed his hands of conditioner in the bath water as he kneeled back down.

“Show me your tail,” Kado said as he grabbed the special shampoo/conditioner he used for his own tail. It was a product advertised exclusively for dogs but he couldn’t stand the thought of Poi’s wiggly cat tail being dirty too. Poi leaned forward and his waterlogged tail barely lifted out of the water. Kado’s fingers protested the idea of moving more so handed Poi the bottle. “Do this for yourself.”

Poi silently took the bottle and stared at it blankly for a moment. Kado was about to speak when Poi finally clicked open the bottle and poured maybe too much product into his hand. He distractedly handed the still open bottle to Kado as he pulled his tail around his body. Kado clicked it shut and set it aside.

“I didn’t know you were supposed to wash your tail too,” Poi murmured to himself as he massaged the product into his black fur. 

Kado schooled the disgust and surprise off his face. There was so much Poi didn’t know and Kado was going to have to sit him down for tedious lessons. His mind immediately rejected the idea of more work piled on top of his already full plate. Poi’s continuous purr swirled around Kado’s ears like an enchanting aroma. He rubbed the base of his tail and his eyes were hooded in pleasure. Well… maybe it didn’t have to be considered work if he got to be around the kitten’s purr. 

“So hey, what's next?” Poi asked as dropped his laden tail with a small splash into the water. He beamed up at Kado and his purr faded before Kado was done hearing it. “Is it time to wash my legs?” 

Though Kado couldn't see most of Poi’s legs through all the soap, he remembered that they were the dirtiest parts of Poi. Kado reached for the loofah instead of answering and lifted one of Poi’s legs by his heel out of the water. He began scrubbing at his ankles, removing the dirt that clung onto his feet from the heinously dirty floors of the purr-ison. Poi’s toes twitched at the ruff stimulation. Kado quickly moved on to Poi’s other foot. Washing his feet felt weirdly intimate and Kado didn't want to spend long there. He scrubbed up Poi’s calves and eventually to his knees.

“Hey, you have to let me get to them.” Kado nudged at Poi’s grip on his knees, pushing them slightly apart. The softness of his thighs in the bubbles was unparalleled. Kado let his hand rest against them as far up as he could. 

Poi blushed as he leaned back and spread his legs for Kado scrub whatever was left of his body. Excitement shot down Kado’s back to the tip of his tail, making his tail brush against the tiles again. Kado ignored it in favor of rubbing the dirt off Poi’s thighs.

When he reached Poi’s mid-thigh, Poi slapped his knees together with a sharp gasp. Kado’s hand and the loofah were trapped in the squishy warmth. He moved his fingers but Poi squeezed harder. Poi covered his mouth and pointedly looked away. He ran small circles around the sensitive skin slowly to elicit more cute reactions.

"...I'm only trying to wash you." Okay, that was a teensy lie. Kado was teasing him a bit. 

The awkward way his hand was trapped was starting to ache. Kado braced his hands on the inside of either of Poi's thighs and pushed them apart forcibly. He made sure his eyes stayed trained on the small break in soap that showed a glimpse of Poi's lower body. He could feel Poi try to shrink away from his gaze but Kado kept him in place.

"You're dirty here too..." Kado murmured as he took the loofah and began scrubbing against Poi's lower abdomen. He moved a bit softer as the area twitched in response. 

Poi whimpered as he gently pushed on Kado’s offending arm. “I-It’s too much...”

The sounds he was making… Poi’s back arched as a nervous giggle escaped his lips. The weak way Poi was pushing on Kado’s arm reminded him of how helpless Poi became when he was tickled. Maybe he was ticklish here too? 

Kado kept a serious, trained expression as he cleaned Poi. He managed to reveal the pure white of his skin after a few minutes. Over Poi’s thighs, his knobby knees, and up his chest. When he reached his neck, Kado paused and dropped his hand down. The loofah bobbed lazily between Poi’s legs. Poi met his gaze again, the bright pink of his cheeks gently accentuating the curve of his eyes. His expression was soft and open. Inviting like his innocent dance earlier. Kado wanted to yank Poi from the bathtub and push him over until he was bent headfirst on the floor and–

Kado forced his eyes away and stood up, pressing his hands against his legs to give him a boost. If he didn't leave now, he might jump Poi in that disgusting bath. Kado gave Poi one more once-over before heading for the door. 

"That should be enough, then. I left your new clothes on the bed and make sure you rinse your hair. I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." Kado threw over his shoulder. He left without another ceremonious word and closed the door to the bath behind him. Poi knew enough now so he’d be fine right? Sure, whatever would let Kado not set foot in dirty water. He pulled off his disgustingly wet socks to toss them into the bathroom hamper as he passed it to go into the bedroom.

Once Kado exited the bathroom completely, he paused at the end of the bed. Kado idly observed the bags of clothes he had bought with a short huff. He had enough forethought to buy clothes but not any necessities. Peering inside one of the bags, Kado guessed he couldn’t blame himself too much. Planning a purr-ison escape on top of having a mate that was too attractive for his own good was easily distracting after all. Kado noted some of the short skirts and dresses he had purchased in that particular bag. Not a single pair of concealing clothes in sight. In the other bags must be the tight revealing shirts and shorts. 

Kado gave a self-satisfied hum as he emerged from his– _their_ bedroom into the rest of the house.

First, Kado needed to deal with his still damp clothes. His pants were sticking uncomfortably to his thighs and knees so he pulled a fresh, slightly musty towel from the linen closet and ruffly dried his hair. He patted the rest of his body down idly as he strode to the kitchen. He found himself not resenting Poi being so lively. That might have been the most he enjoyed himself in a long while. He threw the towel in the laundry to be dealt with later along with the errant thought.

Now that Kado felt dry, he could begin preparing Poi's first dinner in his new home. He pulled open the fridge and fingered through the food he had prepared earlier in the week to be reheated later. Kado clicked the stove on after pulling everything he needed out of the fridge. He dropped the slabs of meat and pre-cooked vegetables onto the frying pan to reheat the chilled food. A dash of pepper, a dollop steak sauce, and the sauté was smelling divine. Kado started to look forward to the dinner. It had been an overtly tense day...

Kado then started to prepare the appetizer salad, tossing together various greens and accentuating fruits, mixed together in a bowl. He purposefully left it without a dressing since the ‘sauce’ he was thinking of couldn't be found in a bottle.

As Kado set the table with the nicer plates he owned, he wondered what outfit Poi would pick from the wide array Kado had offered him. The maid dress? The crop-top and short-shorts? Or maybe the school swimsuit that would surely cling to his previously wet body? Kado gripped onto the edge of the table to distract himself from the mental image. The finished wood was chilly where his palms once touched warm and soft skin. Pace yourself, Kado.

Kado returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the food and sat it on the table. His hands idly adjusted the plates and making sure the silverware sat even. Appearances were important, but he didn't need to work so hard over a purr-isoner, right? A purr-isoner who was now his mate.

Forcing himself to stop his jittery fidgeting, he sat down in the chair across the table from the place he had set for Poi. His ears twitched as he bounced his leg and he looked at his wrist only to realize his watch still sat in his pocket. He dug it out of his pocket, worried Poi’s splashing had ruined his watch. Not that this watch was expensive or fancy but it was an invaluable asset he didn’t desire to replace. The warmed metal held no moisture and the pocket it had sat in didn’t seem to have gotten wet in the tickle fight. It’s ticking continued softly when he held it up to his ear.

Kado snickered as he inspected the watch face, the hands showing how late it had grown. Knowing that Poi must be unsettled to be taking so long to pick his outfit when normally he'd sprint after Kado at the mention of food was immensely satisfying. With the pile of sexual clothing labeled as a gift, Poi had to accept and wear something. If he walked out of that room in a towel... Kado would kick him out on the street without a second thought.

The food would grow cold by the time Poi bothered to leave if he kept procrastinating, but that would be Poi’s problem, not Kado’s. He set the watch next to his plate and firmly clasped his hands in his lap. He settled in to wait quietly as he observed the various paintings that hung in his dining room despite knowing their socially acceptable faces well. Bland and uninteresting hyper-realistic landscapes that held no emotion or deeper thought stared back at him. They did little to occupy his mind in the still room. As much as he disliked their fakeness, Kado had no clue what he’d hang up instead if he had half a mind to change them.

“K-Kado?” Poi’s uncertain voice called out for him, startling Kado out of blank, shapeless thoughts.

Kado pushed his chair out and his heart gave a betraying jump. The wooden legs of the chair ear achingly scraped across the ground as he got to his feet. He faced where Poi’s voice came from and called back, "Over here."

Poi appeared in the room mostly dried and soft pink. His previously silver and black hair had turned a bright and shining white, though the black streak and his black ears stayed unchanged. His beauty was truly unparalleled for a cat despite his messy, unbrushed hair. Kado’s attention didn’t linger long at the top of Poi’s head. Poi pulled at the keyhole of his white sweater, trying to cover his exposed chest. His hunched shoulders peaked through the cutouts exposing more skin for Kado to enjoy. The sweater clung to his delicate frame and contrasted perfectly with the tight black miniskirt he chose. Kado’s eyes strayed repeatedly to the sliver of thighs that showed between Poi’s white thigh high socks and the hem of his skirt. His black tail curled protectively around his legs as he shifted from side to side under Kado’s scrutiny. The only downside to the outfit was how it covered most of Poi’s neck and the fading hickeys that lived there. A minor offense, at best.

Out of everything Poi had to choose from, Kado never imagined such an adept outfit pairing before any guidance. He felt an assured warmth in his chest from the belief that he had picked the best housemate for his needs and preferences. He let out a pleased hum in the back of his throat as he stepped up to Poi.

Reaching for Poi’s hand grasping shyly at his sweater, Kado said, "Don't cover yourself like that, kitten. It's bad manners." 

Kado forced Poi to show him his entire body by holding his tiny wrists out to the side. Poi stared up at Kado through his pale eyelashes, bashful still even after all they’ve done together. Kado took in a deep breath, catching all the scents of the bath on his tongue. Finally, Poi smelled fresh enough to match his delectable appearance. He let go of one of Poi’s wrists and tilted Poi’s chin up to get a better look at the glow on his face. A proper bath for Poi had been a greater boon than Kado was expecting.

Kado was close enough to Poi that if he leaned forward only a little, their chests would touch. He took a step back after hovering over the blushing kitten for a few seconds. Poi looked ready to bolt but Kado dragged him to the table. He pulled out the chair for Poi to sit. His ears perked to the sound of Poi’s stomach growling as Poi sat down. Kado tucked him into the table, noting how Poi longingly stared at the presentation of food.

“Is this really for me? Am I really allowed to eat this?” Poi asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. He licked his lips and wiped the obvious shiny drool from the side of his mouth.

Kado took a moment to sit back down across from him before answering. “...Not yet.”

Sometimes, Kado was just too much of a sadist. Depriving Poi of his precious food had to be one of the cruelest things Kado’s done to him to date, but it wouldn't be too long of a wait.

"You have to start with a salad first," Kado explained as he grabbed onto the large serving bowl holding the salad. He used the tongs to give himself a few helpings and then served Poi a larger portion of the fresh vegetables. He rested his head into his hand to watch the kitten closely. "And what about dressing? Which type do you prefer?"

Ever since it was decided that Poi would come home with Kado, his mind endlessly raced with everything he had been craving to do to another person. In the place where he had all of his toys and all the privacy he wanted... All the fantasies and scenarios he had built up inside of himself were about to be released upon the poor boy. Of course, it wouldn't all be bad.

Poi blinked at the salad cluelessly before searching the rest of the table. There wouldn’t be anything there to help him and he pressed his lips together upon the realization. Furrowing his brow in deep thought, Poi gave it a shot. “Uhm… R-Ranch?”

Kado squinted. He knew Poi probably had zero experience with vinaigrettes and the different flavors that matched with the small toppings he had mixed in but he hadn't expected such a struggle. 

Poi winced under his gaze and his ears flattened. He adjusted his appetizer plate absentmindedly as he said, “I-I don't know much about food… But… Do you have a suggestion? I'm willing to learn!”

Kado raised an eyebrow at Poi's willing submission to his teaching. Oh, the innocence... 

"Well, ranch is too heavy for this salad." Kado pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Poi's side of the table. He came to a stop behind the kitten. Seeing how Poi shrank with Kado’s heavy presence hanging over him made the edges of his lips curl. Leaning over the back of the chair, Kado pointed at a red cherry tomato sitting on top of the salad.

"The tomato is too sweet; the flavor won't mix well with ranch." Nice try though. Kado placed his hand on Poi's shoulder and looked down at the gap on the tight sweater he wore. Poi’s chest rose and fell quickly as his ear flicked from Kado’s breath. If Kado stared hard enough, he could see the pinker bits of skin where Poi’s nipples were barely visible through the sweater.

Poi nervously fiddled with the keyhole as he said, “Then... what's light enough to mix with it?” 

"...I'm not sure I have anything that would work right now," Kado mused as he let his hand slide from Poi's shoulder to his chest. His fingers teased beneath the sweater where the opening was cut. "I think I could make something, though. I'll need your help." 

Poi took in a shaky breath and leaned into his touch. That was all the encouragement Kado needed to continue and he slipped his hand deeper underneath the shirt. He took Poi's nipple in his fingers and began rolling it. Poi let his arm fall back to his lap with a tiny moan. Kado tweaked the skin enough that it sat taut and pointy beneath the white fabric when he let go.

"It was a lot of work to break you out of the purr-ison... So I'll need you to repay me." Kado ran his fingers over his pert nipple from the outside of the sweater and kept his mouth near Poi's ear as he dropped his voice to a whisper, "It won't be hard this time, just to dress your salad."

Poi shivered slightly and his breath grew more shallow. He swallowed loudly as he smoothed his hands over his skirt, covering that sliver of skin Kado had been so delighted to see. Kado swatted his hands away and hooked his fingers under the hem of the skirt to push it up until the space between his thigh highs and the black fabric was bigger and more seductive. Poi squeezed his legs together but did nothing to stop Kado. 

“I-I’m not… I don’t understand... I wanna help but what d-does,” Poi stuttered as he vaguely gestured to Kado’s hands. “ _This_ have to do with food?” 

"Well, you can't eat your salad without something on top." Kado cupped Poi's chest in his hands through his shirt, spreading his fingers wide. He could feel Poi’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his palms. "It won't be hard, here, stand up." 

Kado pulled the chair back and tugged Poi up to his feet before the table. He slid the salad plate to the edge until the white porcelain touched Poi's thigh. Kado cemented himself behind Poi with a firm grip on his shoulders. He reached around Poi to grab the rotary cheese grater and place it in Poi’s shaking hands when he was certain Poi wouldn’t try to move away. It was already filled with fresh mozzarella to be shredded. "Start turning the handle to put some cheese on it."

Poi glanced up at him questioningly but looked back to the grater quietly. He struggled to turn it at first, the metal creaking as he tried to pull and turn it the wrong way. After he got it working right, he gasped as the white cheese fell like snow covering a new spring lawn. Small things in Kado’s daily life never failed to amaze Poi but Kado’s mind was focused on other things to dwell on it.

Kado trailed his hands down Poi’s body, to his ribs past his stomach, and finally resting on his hips. Kado tilted his head around Poi's so he could see the salad. Poi grew tense under the touch and the cheesy snow stopped faster than it had started. 

"Hmmm... doesn't look appetizing enough yet." Kado slipped his hands to the hem of Poi's skirt to curl his fingers under the edge and pulled up. His fingertips trailed along Poi’s thigh and eventually brushed past the edge of something satin. Kado felt a heated jolt go through his body. Poi actually put them on! Kado’s tail twitched from side to side.

 

Poi wearing the panties Kado had bought for him was an unparalleled aphrodisiac. It wasn't just a fantasy or some sort of cheap porn with quick thrills. This was the real thing standing just centimeters from him in his own house. He wasn't able to stop his body as he pushed up against Poi’s ass. He relished the way Poi’s back arched in response as Poi let out a shaky breath. The cheese grater was haphazardly abandoned onto the table in favor of Poi trying to pull his skirt down. Kado felt a brush against his leg and risked a short glance down to find Poi’s tail curling around his leg.

“Ka–mm… S-Sir, I don't understand,” Poi stuttered as his damp hair tickled Kado’s chin. “H-How does this help with the dressing?”

That old title for Kado wouldn't do now that Poi was in his house. He had told Poi to use it exclusively when referring to Kado when they first met; when they were only guard and purr-isoner to each other. Poi only used it when Kado got sexual but now they were in a different context altogether. As much as he disliked it, he had a more pressing matter to attend to. 

"There are other things to eat besides food, right?" Kado reasoned. He knew Poi wouldn't understand what he was saying but he murmured it into Poi’s ear anyway. Kado grabbed onto Poi’s wrists tightly and brought them both behind his back. Poi gave a small cry at the ruff treatment but Kado ignored it as he kept the tiny wrists locked together with one hand. 

Using his free hand, Kado returned to pushing Poi's skirt up until the front of his panties was fully exposed. Looking down over Poi’s shoulder, Kado admired the pastel blue Poi had chose. He brought a hand to cup Poi's dick through the scanty underwear. The softness almost melted into his palm.

"You really put the panties on without me having to tell you? That's hilarious," Kado chuckled as he began massaging at Poi's cock. The slippery feeling of the satin let his palm slide over it smoothly. 

“I c-couldn’t wear the skirt without it!” Poi rushed to defend himself as he squirmed. Images of Poi sliding the skirt up sensually over his thighs to hug his thin hips and checking himself out in the mirror only to realize he needed panties to wear a skirt that short filled Kado’s mind. There had been plenty of shorts that didn’t require panties for Poi to put on and yet he wore the tightest skirt Kado could find. He could see right through Poi’s lie. Poi weakly struggled to break free of Kado’s grasp and whimpered when he failed spectacularly. The feeble fight made Kado crave doing worse to him. “U-Uhm… Sir... W-Why did you get me girl's clothes?”

Kado had expected Poi to bring that up but not so soon. He applied an even amount of pressure to Poi’s cock with the palm of his hand as he said, "Don't be so closed minded. Boys can wear these clothes too." 

Kado hooked his fingers around the band of the panties and edged them down but didn't free his dick completely. His knuckles ran lightly over Poi's hipbone causing Poi to shiver heavily as goosebumps exploded across his flesh. Poi was so receptive to the attention Kado gave him. He felt dizzy from the desire to tease him endlessly. Poi’s silky hair caressed Kado’s lips as he whispered, “As long as the person is cute, they can wear cute clothes.” 

Kado enjoyed that Poi was embarrassed but shaming him wasn't his ultimate goal. He didn't want Poi to _hate_ it. No, his plan was to have Poi learn to love skirts and the revealing clothing. He wanted to come home and see Poi wearing a short, fluffy dress of his own choice as he greeted Kado with his big smile. A fantasy that once only held a faceless boy dressed in a maid outfit was beginning to be replaced with Poi’s innocent cat features in Kado’s head. It would only come true if Kado managed to handle this impromptu secret training correctly. 

Kado rubbed Poi's erection again until it was fully hard and straining, stretching out the blue panties until it became an obvious bulge. Poi moaned and squirmed beneath his confident touch. Kado traced a finger along Poi’s trapped length, relishing the way it twitched. Poi’s thighs squished together, stretching the hem of his socks. 

"Look, it fits you perfectly. It shows when you need me immediately. It feels good to wear these things. You can't deny it," Kado said and pulled the panties to the side when he felt satisfied Poi was hard enough. Poi’s familiar cock sprung free into the air of Kado’s house for the first time. Leaking from his tip was a bit of precum that made Kado expectantly lick his lips.

“I-I–ah… Cute…? Haa, purr-fectly…” Poi let out a small breath as he repeated the compliments. He leaned into Kado’s hold as his legs fell apart. A soft, almost hesitant purr started in the back of Poi’s throat. Poi was melting so easily with just a tease and some sweet words. “Nnf–sir…”

Kado let himself grin as he acted as a brace for the kitten. The tip of his fingers overlapped with the tip of his thumb as he wrapped his hand fully around Poi’s dick. Making sure Poi was positioned correctly over the salad, Kado began jerking him in earnest. Poi moaned ‘sir’ sweetly a few more times before Kado started to get really sick of it. He stopped moving to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Poi's cock. Poi whimpered and jerked his hips but Kado prevented any pleasure from reaching him. He increased the pressure of his grip on Poi’s wrists and shook them to command his attention.

"You aren't allowed to call me ‘sir’ or Kado anymore," He growled in Poi’s ear and nibbled on the edges to let the command sink in.

“E-Eh?!” Poi jerked his head away, trying to escape Kado’s pointy canines.

Kado let the ear slip from his bite and said, "We're in my house, so you have to call me Master."

“M-Master!? B-But we're mates, that doesn't make any sen—ah!” Poi exclaimed as he began trying to pull away but Kado squeezed his wrists harder. Maybe Kado was pushing Poi to his breaking point but he couldn't stop now. And besides, he had fully expected a fight over the new, more appropriate title.

"Of course it makes sense." Kado let his voice drop to a persuasive calm. His breath ruffled Poi's hair as he spoke. "Now that you're my mate, you don't have to worry about anything. Just submit to me."

Kado began pumping Poi’s cock again so his words wouldn't go to waste. He flicked his wrist each time he reached Poi’s tip to urge more and more pleasure out of him. Poi’s mind could try to resist but his body wouldn't be able to. 

Kado pushed the excess fabric around Poi’s neck down with his nose to press hot kisses to his pulse point as he continued, "Doesn't that sound nice? To not have to worry about food, or being cold, or being afraid? I'll take care of everything, as long as you give yourself to me. And that's why you'll call me Master; because I'll own you, kitten."

Poi whined weakly but grew unexpectedly quiet. Did Kado make a mistake? He had decided long before bringing Poi home that it was better to announce the rules as early as possible but maybe this kind of kink was a hard stop for someone like Poi. After all, he had been completely clueless about simple facts about his own body before giving Kado his first time. Was Poi going to argue otherwise or flat out say no?

Eventually, Poi relaxed into the touch. “O-Okay… M… Master…”

It was quiet and hesitant but it was a submission all the same. Kado let out a long sigh that ended in a tart laugh. Warmth spread through his body. That had been easier than he thought it'd be.

"Good boy," Kado whispered against Poi’s cheek. Poi moaned loudly as his hips jerked. He always readily responded to praise like it was the best feeling in the world. Kado picked up his pace and urged Poi's body forward and closer to the table. He couldn't take his eyes off of the way Poi’s thighs pressed against the wood of the table. "Doesn't it feel good to say? Say it again; be a good boy." 

“M.. Mah-ah…” Poi breathlessly tried to obey as he threw his head back. He turned to nuzzle whatever he could reach of Kado. He kept struggling to speak beyond his moans until he finally took in a deep breath to moan. “Master!”

Poi’s thrust into Kado’s hand jostled the table. He tried to worm his wrists free but Kado didn’t release him. Kado pressed their bodies as close together as he could. His erection grew from the mixture of new sensations and Poi squirming in his grip. With his ass brushing against Kado doing nothing to dissuade it. But he kept his composure. The big picture was more important than if he came or not. Release wasn't just physical. The thought tossing all of the plates and silverware off the table and taking Poi right then did sound enticing, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He was still training the kitten and immediate gratification wasn't the correct way to go about anything.

Kado finally released Poi’s wrists but kept a firm grip on one of his thin biceps. He needed to keep Poi’s back arched for the angle to be right. "If you want to cum, I'll let you ask this one time. Ask nicely, and Master will let you cum."

Poi grabbed a handful of Kado’s pants with his free arm to grind his ass hard on Kado. He felt a small grunt escape him and he was about to admonish Poi when his whiny voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Please, please, please Master–oh!–Master, I want to cum so much, please, please!” Poi begged desperately. He was shaking so hard Kado knew he had to be close. “Master, Master, I love you, please, Master~”

The eagerness of the word 'Master' leaving Poi’s pink lips sent a wave of pleasure through Kado’s body. Poi was so sweet and he had taken to calling Kado Master with little trouble. Which only further confirmed Kado’s belief that he had picked the perfect kitten from the batch. A diamond in the ruff, you could say.

"Go ahead and cum then," Kado said. He let out a low snicker the more Poi jerked beneath his hand. "You can cum on your food."

Kado wondered if maybe Poi would try to stop after realizing what he would be spilling himself over but Kado knew he couldn't at this point. Poi’s body was succumbing to pleasure under Kado’s hands. Poi mewled as Kado guided the cum that shot over the salad. He needed to get a nice even coating for the kitten to enjoy. When nothing left came out, a loud purr reached Kado’s ears and he couldn't help but shake with laughter. Did Poi really enjoy coming all over his food like that? 

Poi hung his head forward with a heavy breath, relaxed after the pleasure Kado gave him, but tensed suddenly and he slapped a hand over his mouth after making a choked noise. He spun around, pulling free of Kado’s grip and hid his face in Kado’s shirt. Poi sniffled as he said, “Y-You're a terrible no-gooder!”

Kado couldn't fully stop his snickering despite knowing what it would do to Poi. He scratched at his own face as Poi cried into his chest. So sensitive. But shaming Poi wasn't the end goal here. 

"Look," Kado started as he turned Poi around with his hands on his waist. He pushed Poi’s attention back to the salad. "You know what would be terrible? If you didn't eat this salad we made together."

Kado idly let his hands run over Poi's abdomen. The soft fabric that stretched over his body caught on the callouses that lined the bottom of Kado’s palm. He needed to distract himself soon or he wouldn't be able to stop. Kado forced himself to back away from Poi and tried to keep his eyes off of his skirt that had ridden up over his ass to reveal his panties. He made his way back to his seat across from him and sat down, crossing his leg over his knee and resting his hand on his ankle. Poi watched Kado with tears in his eyes.

"Well? Your Master is telling you to eat your dinner," Kado said as he gestured towards the plate.

Poi sniffled and took a moment to fix his clothes. A shame but at least Kado got to watch as Poi struggled to stuff himself back into his panties. Poi sat heavily in his chair once he was done, pushing the hair that got in his face gruffly aside. His cheeks were bright red as he glared somewhat morosely at the salad. Slowly his sad expression morphed into a heavy furrow of his brow.

Poi delicately picked up his fork and showed it off pointedly to Kado with a curt shake. He stabbed one of the cherry tomatoes that had a healthy helping on cum. It made a soft pop sound as Poi pushed it past his lips. He chewed with a small grimace but then smiled sickly-sweet at Kado. Kado could see some sort of determination in Poi's watery eyes as they stared each other down. Now he knew that food could really motivate Poi to do anything.

Poi continued eating without uttering a single word. The blobs of cum that sat on Poi’s fork that he shoveled into his mouth kept Kado's attention and he was almost fixated as he watched Poi eat it without hesitation.

Kado leaned forward with his hands clasped in front of the smirk twisting his lips. "How does it taste?"

“Y’know… Not the worst I've had, M-Master,” Poi said through a mouthful of food. He winced and swallowed thickly as his face grew pinker. Poi shook his head like he was trying to get rid of thoughts he didn't care for.

Kado nodded to himself and followed Poi’s example. He had just taken a horribly dry bite of lettuce when Poi leaned over the table. Poi offered his fork loaded with leafy greens and semi-translucent cum to Kado. 

“Do you wanna try, K–M-Master? It'd really hurt my feelings if you said no. After all, I tried my bestest to dress it like you wanted,” Poi said. His voice sounded like honey but Kado sensed a barbed undertone. Poi tilted his head to the side and gave Kado a closed-mouth grin.

Kado raised an eyebrow as he crunched on his bit of food as he looked at the fork outstretched in front of him. This wasn't part of his plan. Poi was more forward than he imagined he would be. Kado making him eat his own cum must have chafed him the wrong way. He leaned forward without a word and ate everything off of the fork. The salty taste of cum dazzled his tongue. He maintained eye contact the entire time he chewed and even dragged his thumb across his lip before licking it when he was done. He had to make sure he had gotten everything. The best way to teach was by example and never had he ever disliked the taste of cum. 

Despite Poi's sour taste, he swallowed it easily.

"Food always tastes better when you work for it," Kado commented after clearing his throat to make a point. He pointed towards the other tomato on Poi's plate with his fork. "Eat the fruits, you taste like shit right now because you haven't had enough sugar. If you eat enough, then your dressing will taste better."

Poi wilted in his seat. Whatever he had been trying to accomplish, Kado was the clear winner. Poi stabbed the cherry tomato quietly and they continued eating.

After a pregnant moment, Poi leaned forward like he was listening for an important secret and asked, “Is–uhm… Is that true? Does what you eat really do something like that?” 

Kado nodded simply to the earnest question "Yes, it does. I've filled the refrigerator full of pineapples and fruits, so make sure you eat a lot."

Poi copied Kado’s nod to himself thoughtfully and didn't pursue the question any further. Kado knew Poi would have been suspicious were he a normal cat. But someone with Poi’s kind of innocence, someone who sucked up everything Kado said as if it were the complete truth like a sponge, wouldn't question it. He had no reason to explain his uncommon kinks or his not-very-mainstream house rules. Poi would just follow them as if they were high commandments. That was a weight off of his shoulders. Poi only had a few things to worry about now and pleasing Kado was the top of his list.

"If you want Master to enjoy eating it, that is." It was difficult to hold back his small, sadistic laughter but he managed. His face was completely blank as he spread his hands over the napkin on his lap. 

Poi seemed unaffected by his words as he glanced around the room and kept chewing on his salad. No doubt studying the awful decor that would soon become familiar to Poi as it was to Kado. Disappointing but there was no need to dwell on the non-reaction. Poi was already mostly done with his salad so it was time to move on to the main course.

"Grab some of the meat, it's alright," Kado urged and nudged the platter of vegetables and meat closer to Poi. He saw what they served in the purr-ison. He knew Poi was starving. Besides, he had behaved well up to this point and before the rest of the night unfolded, he deserved something nice. Poi’s ears perked up and he stared at Kado with his fork in his mouth. Kado paused, unsure of what Poi’s deal was. He gestured to the platter again to grab Poi’s attention and Poi’s eyes followed the movement. “...Go on.”

Poi bounced in his seat as he eagerly piled food onto his plate. Mostly vegetables, Kado noted. Poi grabbed his knife and began cutting everything into smaller pieces. He hummed happily as he savored the flavor. Kado placed his hand on his cheek and rested his elbow on the table as he watched Poi eat. He wasn't particularly hungry but he occasionally took an unpleasant bite to quell the arousal that had grown in his pants. Seeing Poi enjoy his cooking so much gave him a distinct coil of warmness around his heart that was far from any sort of heated lust.

Poi wiggled in his seat as he swallowed a large bite and singsonged, “I hope I can cook like you one day~!”

"It's all practice. I have the kitchen stocked with cookbooks my mother gave me, so if you follow them, you'll be fine," Kado said simply and then winced. Ew, he mentioned his family. But why was that bad? Why was he resisting the closeness he would inevitably have with someone that shared his own house? Kado ignored the questions of where his life went wrong by pushing his plate forward. He definitely wasn't hungry anymore.

Poi paused to give Kado a wide-eyed stare. He whispered more to himself than to Kado, “Your mommy…” 

“I thought you were hungry?” Kado said, squinting at Poi’s plate. He hadn’t meant to bring her up and he knew how much Poi wanted to meet her. He insisted when they first met after Kado admittedly messed up and teased Poi the wrong way. Poi gasped and went back to focusing on his food. Good, Kado didn’t want to talk about her any more than he already had. 

“You have so much…” Poi said as he sucked on his fork. His words fell on Kado’s deaf ears as he hyper-focused on the way Poi’s lips squished around the unforgiving metal.

Poi looked like an absolute treat under the low lighting of the dining room. His shoulders were still a bit red after the blush that had spread across his body earlier. The way the tight sweater clung to his body left little to the imagination but remained just tantalizing enough that Kado wanted to tear the clothes off of him. The kitten looked better than Kado had imagined he would when he picked out the clothing. And Poi’s mouth... It must taste like his own orgasm now after eating it up fully.

Yeah, Kado was hungry again, but not for food.

Kado blinked, brought out of his thoughts by Poi holding out his fork again. This time it was stacked high with meat. Poi gave Kado an achingly adorable pout as he said, “Hey if you don't eat all you can, you'll die.”

Kado looked between Poi’s serious eyes and the loaded fork as the implications of what Poi said rattled around his mind. Oh. Kado sighed. He reached out to grab onto Poi's wrist and pushed the food into the kitten’s pouting lips instead of eating it himself. 

"I won't die, I eat enough already," Kado said. The fork scrapped Poi’s teeth with a soft high pitched noise as he let it slip from his lips. "You need to eat yourself. You're too skinny." 

The words sounded a bit harsh but Kado didn't actually mind what Poi's body looked like. That wasn't what was important. But if he happened gained some weight and it gathered at his hips and waist... that would be nice. Receiving 3 square meals a day should do that, without a doubt.

Kado cupped Poi’s chin as he leaned forward. He licked some sauce from underneath Poi’s lips and sat back once he was done. Kado savored the salt and seasoning in his mouth, catching the distinct taste of Poi's skin mixing with the food. Poi somehow managed to turn a darker shade of red as he wiped where Kado licked with the back of his hand. He fidgeted with clothes and looked anywhere other than at Kado. He cleared his throat a couple of times. Cute. A flash of something dark crossed Poi’s face, cutting into his beautiful blush.

“Of course I'm skinny-bones… I'm a stray…” Poi muttered under his breath. There was a bite to his statement that Kado felt like wasn’t directed at him. He set his fork down, and before Kado could ask him to repeat himself, he looked up at Kado with a shy smile. His eyes seemed to dance with an emotion that Kado feared he couldn’t take the brunt of as he said, “Uhm… Anyways. Thank you, Kado–ah, I mean Master. Thank you for finding me.”

Kado tilted his head to the side at the words, letting it sink into his mind and register fully. He felt like there was so much more Poi wanted to say but for whatever reason, he didn't continue. Poi’s voice was so sincere that Kado couldn't help but wallow in the drowning gratitude of his words. But how to respond? Saying that Kado wasn't the best at showing affection was a bit of an understatement.

Instead of acknowledging Poi’s words, Kado stood up and stared at Poi intensely. He'd come back to Poi’s thank you some other day.

"If you're finished," Kado started as he walked around the table to be at Poi's side. He reached his hand out, palm up, waiting for Poi to place his own on top of it. "Then, I have something I want to show you."

Poi stared blankly at Kado’s hand for a moment. He looked up with wide eyes as he stood and placed his own hand on Kado’s. “T-There’s more? Oh, that's really su-purr exciting!”

He smiled brightly as Kado guided him out of the dining room. Kado flipped off all the lights he had turned on in the rest of the house. Didn't need them where they were going. When they made their way back into the hallway, he stopped before the bedroom door. He dropped Poi's hand so he could grab the doorknob.

"Get freshened up," Kado ordered as he opened the door. With a quick glance in, he noticed the bed covered in the clothes he had bought for Poi. He scowled. What a mess. He should have expected this, Poi did take a while to change. "And then come to the room at the end of the hallway. I'll be in there waiting for you."

Kado walked down the hall after the cryptic instructions and didn't turn back to give Poi any other glances. Poi would follow his orders, naturally.

Kado walked down the hall to the room he had mentioned, the one he had feared Poi would enter before Kado was ready for the reveal. He shut the door swiftly behind him to block the kitten from seeing everything Kado had planned for him. Flipping on the light and pressing a button on the little remote hanging near the switch to turn on a hidden digital camera, he turned around to face the culmination of all his lascivious hopes and dreams. A ball of expectations coiled in his stomach, mixing with the heat of arousal in his groin leaving him with a strange flutter in his chest as he surveyed what he liked to call the dungeon. What had started as a small collection of toys and props Kado was saving for… only God knew what, had turned into a room stocked wall to wall with varying sex toys and unfriendly looking chains and rope. 

Kado wondered what Poi’s expression would be when he first saw it all.

It wasn't the most welcoming area. Tassel and stick whips hung in a line evenly along one wall while below them sat drawers of countless vibrators that ranged in sizes from innocuous to downright terrifying. The exposed red brick walls gave the room an almost claustrophobic atmosphere. A couple pieces of furniture, if you could really call them that, sat scattered about in the room. He had renovated and bought so much for a future he never knew would happen and tonight was the beginning of achieving his goals. 

Kado reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a silk blindfold. The black fabric slid between his hands as he watched it pensively. Poi had given Kado such a heartfelt thank-you and seemed so overjoyed, shouldn't Kado feel bad about disrupting that? Shouldn't he try to be a normal mate and give Poi time to settle into his new home? Kado had warned Poi before that he wasn't the best choice for a mate and Poi had consented completely… So Poi had no way to deny this now. Being Kado's meant accepting _all_ of him.

Kado turned away from his thoughts and his eyes passed over the chair directly on the other side of the room. The black straps that ran up the arms and legs of the chair, as well as the back, were tightly latched. It looked the same way it had been when Kado had bought it.

He walked over, blindfold still in hand, and began to undo the tight buckles. They clinked and fell to the side one after the other. Putting someone in all of them would definitely take a while but Kado only needed the straps for the wrists and ankles currently. One day he would try them all. It didn't even look that uncomfortable. The padding on the seat and arms made it look almost puffy. But it wasn't to be confused with something benign; the threatening leather straps could leave someone completely immobile and at the mercy of whoever surrounded them.

Kado thumbed the leather as he wondered how tightly he should strap Poi down. How would it feel for Poi to be totally subdued and unable to move? How would it feel for Kado to use someone who had no other options?

Kado returned to the door, rubbing the silk for something to do as he waited. He wanted to block off Poi's sight before he saw what was really inside of the room, and that meant making sure he used his manners and knocked before entering.

“Master~! I'm ready for my surprise~!” Poi’s call was muffled thickly through the door. Kado managed to exit the room without leaving the door open long. He shut it behind him decidedly. Poi came to a rest a foot away from him, beaming too brightly for the half dark hallway. 

Poi had changed clothes... Kado hadn't expected that. He was wearing the smallest pair of shorts Kado could have bought. If remembered correctly, these were made without any buttons so it had to sit open when it was worn. The lines of Poi’s hip bones peaked out over the low cut hem. When Kado spread his legs later, he might be able to see everything. The tiniest bit of white fabric showed through the unzipped zipper. Could Poi be wearing the thong that matched the pink and white crop top he was wearing? The crop top cut in a high arc over the lower part of Poi’s chest. His entire tummy was exposed. Kado would know if it matched if there was a rose design on the thong that matched the ones littered across the crop top.

"Close your eyes then," Kado said. When Poi complied, Kado wrapped the blindfold over his eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. He stepped back to admire the sight before him. Poi's hands clasped behind his back as he stood innocently in front of Kado. He was completely reliant now that his sight was gone.

Kado opened the door and placed a hand on Poi's waist to guide him into the room without a hint of what would await him. Poi held out his hands in front of him as Kado closed the door. He shook with excitement or fear, Kado couldn't tell.

“What’s with all the secrecy? Do you like my new clothes? Is there cake in here?” Poi started only to pause when he sniffed the air for cake. Kado knew he'd only get a whiff of slightly dusty leather and a tang of metal. “What kind of room is this? Did this cost a lot? Are there fun toys? Is this like a big closet? Am I wearing the right kind of clothes for this? Is there a bunch of stuffed animals in here? Am I being too loud? Am I about to run into something? Did you—uhm...” Poi’s voice had grown louder the more he rambled. He lightly touched the front of the blindfold. “A-Are you still there, Master?”

Kado let out a small sigh at Poi's rambling and forced him to stop by placing two hands on his shoulders. Poi flinched and dropped his arms. Kado looked at Poi sharply despite the fact he knew Poi wouldn't see him doing it.

“Quiet,” Kado ordered as he pushed Poi to sit in the chair with only slight strength. 

Poi followed easily with a small gasp and his ankle brushed one of the straps on the legs of the chair. The buckle jingled like a little bell. He adjusted his shorts uneasily as he said, “This is a weird chair.”

Kado backed away and let his eyes roam over the entire set. Poi’s thighs were squished together under his white socks and his shorts barely kept his lower half covered. Kado’s hand lingered over the first strap he planned to use. "I need you to keep very still, Master's orders."

“Okay, Master, I'll stay still!” Poi said as he folded his hands neatly in his lap. His ears followed the sounds Kado made.

Kado took one of Poi's wrists that sat in his lap and brought it to the arm of the chair. He sat it down where the straps parted and picked up the first strap just below Poi’s elbow to fasten it. If Kado didn't distract him, Poi would start another round of questions.

"You know, I've waited to show someone this for a long time," Kado said as he tightened the straps down Poi’s arm. He made a small sound in the back of his throat but Kado wasn’t going to let him fully form his thoughts. "I was starting to wonder if I ever would. You don't meet boys as eager to be punished as you are."

With the strap around Poi's wrist fastened, Kado was finished with his first arm. He stepped over and began on the second. Poi’s head turned to listen intently as Kado settled on his other side. It was just a little unsettling but Kado continued his idle chatter. He wasn't much of a talker, so the sentences were more a stream of consciousness to placate Poi than anything else.

"But then again, I sometimes wonder if you even understand the difference between pleasure and pain. Growing up on the streets, unwanted and unloved, my punishment is probably more attention than you've received for a majority of your life," Kado sighed squatted down between Poi's legs once he was done with Poi’s arms. He didn't have much more to do now. One strap above the knee, two for his calf and ankle. Then they would be ready. Ready for what? Well, Kado had a few ideas.

"I don't mind that though. I never cared about making another person happy. But..." Kado paused, thinking over his next words. Poi was about to open his mouth but Kado finally succeeded in pushing his words out. "As long as you're happy, then things in the house will go smoothly. You have to learn how to be truly happy with my punishment though."

Kado was done. Poi was completely unable to move. The guard stood and observed his work. Poi bit his lip as he tested the bonds. Kado nodded to himself, satisfied with how it had turned out for the first time using the chair.

“Ah, M-Master… Did… Did I do something wrong today?” Poi asked shakily. He tried closing his legs but he didn't get very far. Kado stayed quiet, watching his kitten’s fear grow. His tiny hands tightly gripped the armrests.

If Kado wasn't careful, he might actually scare Poi away. 

"I don't know, did you?" Kado took a step forward and placed his hand on Poi's face. He traced down his cheek to his chin before forcing it up. His gaze lingered at Poi’s exposed throat.

Pretty, pretty boy. So pretty even with his eyes covered and a fearful tremble on his lips. Actually, even prettier that way. Kado let his hand wander down his chest and under the mesh fabric that covered it to play with Poi’s nipple. Poi instinctively leaned into the touch with a whimper.

"Did you ever stop and think I spoiled you so much over dinner, only to get nothing in return? That's not fair of a mate," Kado said. Of course, he had never given Poi an opportunity to approach him but the gullible kitten would fall for it. "Sitting across from me in such a slutty outfit, pretending not to notice…”

“I-I’m sorry, Master! I didn't know, I…! I didn't know…” Poi stuttered as Kado flattened his hand on Poi’s chest. Hook, line, and sinker. He sniffled softly and his ears flattened against his hair. “H-How can I make it up to you?”

Kado considered his options as he stared down at Poi. He could do just about whatever he wanted, whatever he could once only dream of, but something came to mind. Something specific.

"I ate some of you earlier, now it's your turn to taste me," Kado mused as his eyes roamed over Poi. Mostly the spot where his thighs couldn’t touch at the bottom of his shorts. Kado placed a hand on his own erection. 

Ever since the event in the dining room, Kado had been fighting with his body but now that Poi was strapped down... His arousal was in full force. The whole time he owned this chair and Kado had never been able to tie someone down to push himself between their lips. But now he could and the thought made him squeeze his erection through his pants.

"Don't bite," Kado reminded as he pressed his thumb into Poi's mouth. He forced Poi’s jaw open and saw the saliva string from his pointed fangs. Poi’s whole body perked up. He licked Kado’s thumb with a long swipe of his tongue. Eager kitten. Kado watched as Poi explored the shape of his finger

“Ah! Aif won’f,” Poi carefully said around the intrusion. A slight redness grew on Poi’s cheeks.

Kado palmed himself as his thumb pressed down on Poi’s tongue and tested how far he could put it back into his throat. He slipped two more fingers into the slippery warmth. He pushed Poi's mouth open wider to run his fingers over the ridges of his teeth. Drool spilled from his lips. The same lips that would wrap around his cock soon. Soft and wet against his skin. 

"Open up wide then," Kado said as he pumped his fingers in Poi's mouth at an even pace. The way his kitten's mouth spread in response and how his tongue hung out as he accepted Kado's fingers entirely, set off a fire in his hips.

Kado unzipped himself finally, his dick springing free to the air as he pulled the fabric to the side. Poi couldn't make him stop so Kado tilted himself forward and rested his dick against Poi’s bottom lip. Saliva dripped down onto Kado’s warm tip. He let out a low breath as he said, "Eat up."

Poi hesitantly licked Kado’s tip and he swallowed thickly. Having Poi's mouth on him was instant relief, even if it was only the tip. The chair creaked when he strained forward, his breath shaking as he licked and sucked on what he could reach. The struggle was futile. Poi would never leave unless it was by Kado’s hands. 

"What's wrong, you were so hungry before," Kado teased as he began to push his hips forward so more of himself entered the heat. He took it slow for Poi’s sake. He had to work with some caution lest Poi vomit all over his new chair. Poi could just clean it up but then the entire night would be ruined. Kado would fuck his face eventually, he just had to ease into it. Poi’s tongue slid along the underside of Kado’s dick making his hips involuntarily twitch.

"Relax, just breathe through your nose," Kado instructed. He didn't want a bite mark and Poi wouldn't want to gag. Up until this point, he hadn't realized that Poi didn't know the first thing when it came to sucking dick. In order to take full advantage of his mouth, Kado would need to guide him a bit.

Kado paused when he was halfway in. He grabbed a fistful of Poi’s hair. It felt incomparable when Poi gently massaged Kado’s cock with his tongue. But Kado wouldn't be satisfied until his entire length was buried in his soft mouth.

"Think you can handle more?"

Poi was quiet for a moment but then he began sucking gently. “Mm-hmm.”

Kado twitched from the vibrations and Poi huffed out a heavy breath through his nose. He swallowed again. Kado petted his soft hair before forcing his head forward and shoving in more of his cock. It felt like velvet wrapped around him. More and more of himself slipped into the heat that did nothing but welcome him.

"Such a good boy. Take more of Master's cock now," Kado murmured. He didn't stop until he was entirely inside. His hips only stilled as they pressed up against Poi completely.

His body felt like it was melting. Poi was deep-throating him like a professional. Kado knew he was the first person to ever be in this part of his body. Poi had still been a virgin when they first met. Kado was taking all of his firsts, marking every part of his body. Poi tried to swallow around him and Kado’s grip on his hair tightened.

"You can't see anything so you have to put all of your trust in me. Just let Master use you and it'll feel good," Kado all but sighed out. The redness in Poi’s face deepened. Kado grinned as he started a slow rhythm by bringing his hips into the warmth. "Does it taste good?"

This was the point of it all. Kittens could get so scared if they were approached quickly and taking away his sight stopped that. Poi had to put all of his trust in Kado or he would cripple under the fear of having one of his main senses missing. And maybe Kado’s voice was helping just a little.

"Pay attention to how it tastes, how it smells, how it feels. If you end up loving it so much, I'll let you have some whenever you want," he laughed dryly as he used his free hand to push some hair from Poi's face. The silvery strands were bright against the black blindfold. Kado forced Poi's head to bob as he kept a steady pace fucking his throat. "Of course you'll love it, you're already getting hard from sucking me off. Little perverted kitten." 

Poi shifted and strained in his bonds like he wanted to cover the clear view Kado had of the tent growing in Poi’s tiny shorts. There was nothing he could do, stuck as he was. So willing to be put into a situation he had no control over. Kado threw his head back and laughed. This kitten, this sweet little Poi who didn’t know anything about anything, was Kado’s plaything now.

“Ugh-” He grunted and curled in on himself a little as Poi began a choked purr whenever he had a chance to breathe. Kado didn't cum quickly normally but Poi was pulling him to the edges of release with the vibrations and all his little noises. "Your mouth wants to eat me up so much..." 

Kado pet Poi's face. He hadn't yet cum from Poi sucking him off and he was seriously looking forward to spilling himself in his throat. The idea sent him in a spiral that he gratefully fell into as he began to ruffly fuck into him. He was harsher than should have since Poi was inexperienced but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to.

The purring died as Poi’s panting made slick, wet sounds around Kado’s cock. Poi was doing his best, sucking hard when Kado pulled out and accepting him fully when he thrust back in. His kitten was truly shaping up to be the most obedient purr-isoner he had ever met.

"Make sure to swallow it all–" Was the only warning Kado could give before he felt his body begin to melt under the heat. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he let out a heavy grunt as his hips finally stilled. He could feel Poi swallowing around him, trying to suck everything out of him. His pink lips were spread wide over his dick. Kado was overwhelmed with the waves of pleasure spilling out of his body as he watched Poi’s blindfolded face.

When he was finally finished, he pressed a hand up against the ruff brick. He breathed shallowly in an attempt to stop the slight burn in his lungs. It had been a long time since he had had such a strong orgasm. Poi kept sucking despite Kado having nothing left to give.

Kado brought his hand to Poi's chin, pushing his thumb in past Poi’s already stretched limit as he pulled his cock free. Poi coughed as his little chest heaved. Kado tilted Poi's head up. He used his thumb to keep his mouth open so he could look inside. Poi had really swallowed it all.

“Maah… hehh, Mashtah, pwease,” Poi hoarsely tried to speak with Kado’s thumb in his mouth. He had really done his best to let his Master mess him up. Poi whined as Kado pressed down on his tongue to make him slur more. “M-Myaf… ‘eash…”

It was adorable, Kado couldn’t help himself.

He used his other hand to himself back into his underwear before squatting down until he was eye level with Poi. He let his thumb slip from Poi’s lips to untie the blindfold with one swift pull. It drifted onto the kitten’s lap and, Kado went to grab it, he felt the hardness from beneath the shorts.

Kado raised an eyebrow at Poi as he blinked to clear his eyes. Tears that had whetted the blindfold messily streamed down his face. Kado pressed his into Poi’s erection to put an agonizing pressure on his cock straining against the fabric. Poi choked on a groan as he tried to squirm from the offending hand.

“Already this hard from letting me cum in your mouth?” Kado asked as he teased Poi. He flicked the wetness on Poi’s cheeks away with the edge of his finger. “Crybaby.” 

Poi hiccuped and writhed, trying so futilely to escape. “Nnf-ggh, Myast-her… Nyo, nyot that! Bwin’ it baaa-hack!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep resisting,” Kado scoffed as he shook his head. “Just give up.”

Kado pressed down harder. Poi’s crying momentarily paused as he grew breathless, blinking the tears from his eyes he looked down. It was funny how confused he looked with his mouth agape. His struggles stilled but only slightly. 

“Do you need something in your mouth to cum? Or maybe…” Kado started as he rewarded Poi for calming down by slipping his hand under the shorts. Wetness where he leaked into his panties stained the white gray. “Once you got a taste of cum, you can’t stop wanting it.”

Poi sucked in a huge breath when Kado relieved some of the pressure. He panted and leaned his head back trying to collect his thoughts. Regrettably, he began struggling again. 

“Pwe-hease… I wanna suck, pwease! Come bwack, ahh, pwease…” Poi sobbed as he yanked on his arms. He hissed through his teeth and scrunched up his nose. “Ow–”

Kado let out a curt laugh as he realized he predicted exactly what Poi was going to do. “You really are like a baby.”

Trying to reward Poi had been a mistake. Kado removed his hand from Poi to still his quivering legs. His skin was cold compared to his own. Kado would have to turn the heat up if Poi was going to be dressed in skimpy clothes.

“You agreed to give yourself to me, so why are you struggling so hard? Do you no think I can take care of you?” Kado slid his hand up Poi’s thigh to the inside of his hip, ruffly shoving down to pin him. “What a joke.”

Poi sputtered, trying to form a reply but Kado didn’t let him. He rushed forward and latched his mouth onto his mark on Poi’s shoulder. He ran his tongue over the ruff scabs and the divets of the scar he had left from their first time together. Biting down lightly in warning to assert his dominance, Poi satisfyingly froze. Kado growled, his breath hot on Poi’s neck “It doesn’t even matter now because you're mine. There’s no resisting anymore.”

“I'm sorr-hee Myaster. That’s nyot what I what I me-heant but I’m sorry…” A soft hiccup interrupted his words. Poi sniffled and cleared his throat. He nuzzled the side of Kado’s head. Was he finally going to stop his tantrum? “I ju-ust wan-nya taste you more…”

Kado leaned back and looked at Poi. He squished Poi’s puffy cheeks with his fingers as larger, more defined tears spilled onto his hand. He switched to running a finger up Poi’s cheek gently to catch the tears and wipe them away. “Once wasn’t enough?”

“No…” Poi gave him a doleful pout. His tone tugged at Kado’s heart.

“What in the world am I going to do with you?” Kado sighed as he gave Poi’s cute expression a long look. He had other plans, other ideas he was dying to try so he couldn’t let himself get distracted by the cute brat behavior. He dropped his hand to unbuckle the black straps around Poi’s legs. As they were pulled apart, Kado saw dark rings around the white socks and the edges of his lips pulled downwards. Had the leather left marks? Kado picked at the fabric, pulling it up off Poi’s skin and the darkness faded. The dark marks were bruises that had already formed from his useless writhing. Bruises that marred Poi’s limbs in a cage-like design. At least something good came from the tantrum. He let the sock snap back against Poi’s leg and gave a sharp exhale.

Kado would need a picture of that but only once Poi was naked and he could see them all unhindered.

Finished with releasing his legs, Kado stood and moved to Poi’s wrist before pausing. Poi looked up at him questioningly but Kado ignored it. He gave Poi’s free legs a once-over. Kado changed his mind and left Poi's arms strapped. He knelt back down and he grabbed onto the top of Poi's shorts. Careful not to hook his fingers around his panties as well, he pulled them down until they reached just above his knees.

"Don't move," Kado ordered with a sharp look at Poi before standing up to walk over to a nearby cabinet.

“Master?” Poi asked after him and his voice cracked. Poi would just have to wait, Kado had plans.

Kado pulled open the top drawer and thumbed through it. Big, bigger, medium… that was the right size. Pulling out the smallest string of beads he had, he rolled the silicon between his fingers. The soft but hard circles were surely a sensation Poi had never felt before. He picked out a bottle of lube and glanced over his shoulder at Poi. He pulled his legs to his chest…

"I thought I told you not to move," Kado huffed as he walked over and stood in front of the Poi with both hands holding the threatening toy. Poi’s ears flattened to his head. "Well, that'll work. Keep your legs just like that."

If he kept them like that, without adjusting the shorts keeping his knees together, he wouldn't be able to move them away later. The poor kitten had unknowingly surrendered himself again.

"Have you ever seen these before?" Kado asked, popping the cap off the lube and dabbing it onto the toy. He spread the slick liquid all over its entirety with his fingers, then licked the extra off of his hand. Strawberry flavored.

Poi’s face flushed visibly as he watched Kado. His eyes flickered to the toy and he squinted as if trying to place what it was. “Um… no. What is it?”

"Figures..." Kado muttered to himself, before kneeling in front of Poi again. Poi obediently lifted his legs higher and spread his ankles apart for Kado. Even as clueless as Poi was, he still strived to please his new Master. Kado set aside the lube before dragging the line of beads down Poi’s erection trapped beneath the panties he wore. A slick trail of lube followed it, leaving a wet line down the blue rose emblem that stuck out on the white thong. It matched the crop top Poi had chosen, just like Kado expected.

"These," Kado started as the beads slid down to Poi’s hole, blocked slightly by the thin piece of fabric that made up his thong. He fixed Poi’s curious gaze with a sharp look. "Go inside of you."

Kado spread Poi’s cheeks and pulled the minimal underwear to the side, exposing Poi and fully leaving him defenseless. He teased the already wet with Poi’s slick rim, running small circles with the smallest ball over his sensitive skin. Poi gasped quietly at the new sensation.

"They'll make you feel good when Master pulls them out of you later." Kado tilted his head slightly as he stared at the twitching hole. When Poi had been in heat, Kado tried tasting the wetness omega’s produced for the first time. It had been sweeter than he expected, nothing at all like cum on a poor diet. He leaned in to run his tongue up the slick hole but the taste of Poi’s sweetness was greatly overpowered by the strawberry lube. Poi moaned and jerked his hips into the touch much the same way he did when Kado had tasted him before. He was enjoying it so much that Kado couldn’t resist giving him a few more swipes of his tongue before pulling back.

"Open up wide: here's the more of Master you were wanting," Kado said as he positioned the first bead at the entrance.

“A-Ah… That’s–” Poi started as the first bead pushed inside. His legs twitched as the second quickly followed suit. Poi hid his face his knees. “Oh...”

"Tell Master how it feels," Kado commanded him, eagerly watching his rim spread around the small beads. The pink silicon almost matched Poi's skin. Kado dug his nails ruffly into the softness of his thigh and pushed the third and fourth in. 

Poi mewled but said nothing else. He searched for a sign on Poi’s face but he could only catch a sliver of dark red skin beyond the crack in his legs. Kado hummed as he pressed the second to last one inside, "It's not big enough, is it?"

Poi’s telling silence made him grin slightly. Needy, needy kitten. Kado should have used a bigger set. 

"Nothing satisfies you like Master's cock, hm?" The last bead slipped inside with ease, and Kado was left with the cute pink handle to pull on when he decided to send Poi reeling. "Well, it can't be helped then," Kado sighed as he stood. He wiped the lube off his hands onto his pants. "I've spoiled you too much. Maybe I'll leave you here all night to think about what you've become." Kado took a step back in warning, tucking his hands in his pocket in a nonchalant facade. Inside he was smugly grinning down at the helpless kitten filled with a special toy. "Unless you want to beg Master to stay."

“W-Wait!” Poi cried as he dropped his legs down. He winced as he pulled on his stuck arms but his eyes stayed wide and desperate. “P-Please don't leave! It's so cold without you and…”

Kado glared at him but Poi managed to inadvertently avoid it as he glanced around the room for the first time. He shivered and the desperation turned to fear as he pointedly turned to stare at his own legs. Poi didn't like the room, it seemed. Kado expected as such and it served Poi right to be afraid since he kept disobeying.

“Please stay, I–” Poi started and looked up at Kado after a moment's pause. Kado could see him trembling in fear but he was about to get a hell of a lot more scared.

"...I thought I told you to keep your legs up," Kado said with barely contained anger. He stepped forward, looking down at Poi with a vicious glint in his eyes and baring his teeth. Poi shrank away but he had nowhere to go. "Can't you even listen to me right? What kind of slave disobeys their Master when they've shown them so much kindness?"

Poi opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off with an enchanting yelp as Kado pressed his hand into Poi’s throat. The shape of it was familiar to his touch now, after their time together at the purr-ison. With his free hand, Kado began undoing the straps on his left arm, tugging at them ruffly in his displeasure. Poi’s face turned a dark shade of red as his features screwed up in fear and pain.

"I guess you only learn by punishment, then. My mistake for letting you slack off," Kado growled. He released Poi's throat to move onto the other straps when he finished with the first ones. The buckles jingled uncannily loud over the sound of Poi’s breathless coughing. “Get up.”

Kado tugged Poi's arm when he was finally freed, making Poi nearly fell as he stumbled to his feet. Kado twisted his arm behind his back, forcing Poi’s back to arch. Kado bent and tore at the shorts around his knees. They ripped easily as Poi whimpered and winced at the ruff treatment. He tossed the shreds aside when they were nothing more than incomprehensible bits of denim. Kado pushed Poi towards the wooden horse that sat nearby with little regard to the toy inside him. 

"I'll make sure you never go against my word again, cat. Bend over, and you better keep your ass in the air if you know what's good for you," Kado commanded. He positioned Poi just over the crest of the wooden horse and shoved him forward until he collapsed with a cry on it. Poi’s free hand slapped the floor to keep him from falling on the point completely and his legs scrambled at the polished sides to support his lower half in the air. Kado let go of Poi and straightened up to watch Poi slide and falter with his arms crossed. Struggle kitten, it didn’t make a difference.

“I’m sorr–I-I’m sorry!” Poi’s hands scratched at the wooden horse as he tried to keep from laying on the punishing point. There must be pain blossoming in his cock where it once felt only pleasure. “I’m sorry, Master, I'm sorry!”

Kado found a strange comfort in the desperate, near-to-tears begging. He needed these things every once and a while, just assure to himself that Poi really knew who was in charge, despite the kindness he had shown him.

“I’ll–I’m—ah! I’ll be better, I’ll do better, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Poi’s cries grew closer to actual sobs.

As Poi did his best to keep from collapsing onto the uncomfortable device, Kado stepped to the side and grabbed his camera. Not the tiny, digital one he turned on before Poi entered, but a Polaroid that would immediately print out whatever he took a picture of. It was surprisingly cold in his hands.

Standing behind Poi again, Kado aimed the lens down at him, before pressing the shutter. A flash engulfed the room for a moment, then the camera let out a low grinding sound as the Polaroid began to dispense. It came out completely white, like usual. He shook it between his fingers for a few seconds. Then Poi began to appear, his legs completely spread and the most embarrassing parts of himself slowly materializing on the shiny paper. His tail covered half of his ass, awkwardly extended to help with his balance.

When it was finished developing, Kado walked to the front of the wooden horse and squatted down, still a bit taller than being face to face with Poi. He lifted the picture and displayed it to the unsuspecting kitten, interested to see his reaction.

"Look, there's you. Now everyone can see what kind of dirty kitten you've become," Kado said with a curt laugh. 

Poi’s gaped and sputtered as his already panicked wide eyes grew wider as the bright red on his face spread to his shoulders. Kado barely had time to enjoy Poi’s comical reaction before tried to reach for it.

“No!” Poi squeaked. Kado pulled it away from Poi’s shaky hand easily. “No, no!”

Poi planted one hand on the point of the horse, following after the picture. Kado teased Poi by keeping it just within his reach but then moving at the last second. Poi looked so mortified but Kado was enjoying himself.

When lunging after it again, Poi’s hand slipped and he had just enough of a moment to scream before his chin landed hard on the point. His teeth clacked resoundingly loud, cutting off the panicked scream. Kado blinked as he watched Poi weakly bring himself up off the point. Blood dribbled excessively out the sides of his mouth and he whimpered. He tried catching the blood in his palm but it dripped from the cracks of his fingers onto the wooden horse.

Kado sighed and let his hand fall, the picture all but useless now. "You can't even hold your head up right." 

“Owie…” Poi slurred. He stared at the blood pooling in his palm as tears streamed down his face. He was bleeding and all he could say was owie. Why was that so adorable? Did he bite his tongue clean off or break a tooth?

"Let me see how bad it is," Kado said as he prodded at Poi's bottom lip with his thumb, forcing his mouth open. He leaned in slightly as he saw blood bubbling from two little holes on Poi’s completely intact tongue. Kado grabbed onto the tip his tongue with his finger and thumb to pull it out and expose it to the air. Poi sobbed but didn't–couldn’t–do anything to stop him. It probably stung to be pulled on so harshly, but when had Kado ever cared about being gentle with an injured cat before.

"Looks bad," Kado commented idly. The blood began dripping onto his hand, and he twisted the tongue slightly, checking out the completely unmarked underside. At least his bite hadn't gone all the way through and there weren't any chunks of teeth hanging around. "You might not be able to eat for a while. Or suck me off."

Poi wailed loudly and jerked his head to the side. His tongue slipped from Kado’s fingers. Kado licked the blood that got onto his fingers absentmindedly as he watched Poi sob. The scent of blood was cloying as the sharp salty taste hit the tip of his tongue like an electric shock that traveled through his body and landed in his cock. Poi coughed lightly, probably choking on his blood as he hissed in deep breaths to cry. Kado should probably be comforting Poi like a good mate but his pain and blood was exquisite. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his hand clean. Poi adjusted his weight on the point, and Kado could see just over Poi’s shoulder as his ass lifted higher into the air. 

Kado was enjoying the sight more than he should.

"Stay just like that," Kado said and quickly went back around to take another, a better, picture of Poi’s backside. He grabbed the polaroid before it fell to the floor. Poi’s flattened ears faintly followed the sounds Kado made as he kneeled in front of Poi again. Kado dropped the polaroid where he had abandoned the other one to take a picture of Poi’s questioning expression. Poi flinched heavily at the flash, giving out a weak cry that made more blood spill from his lips.

"Open your mouth." Kado pushed his fingers into Poi's mouth and spread it open, coaxing his tongue out of his mouth. He was ordering Poi around like some photographer, but he needed to capture the sight for future moments by himself. "You look so beautiful like this..." 

Streaky pink drool spilled from Poi's mouth and Kado’s pants grew tighter. He had only cum minutes before but the sight, smell, and taste had awoken something in him yet again. Another flash as he took multiple pictures made Poi wince.

Kado pressed three fingers into Poi's mouth to the back of his throat. Poi's throat closed in protest, but he kept it up, not letting him move away. "Smile for Master." 

Poi’s blood-covered hand wrapped around Kado’s wrist as he struggled but slipped off easily. He gagged loudly but his lips curled for the picture. Kado clicked the button quickly since Poi was starting to turn a little green. He blindly pawed at Kado’s hand adorably, leaving brilliant streaks of red on his exposed arm. Kado finally let him push away his offending hand when he got a good eyeful his expression. Their slick fingers intertwined and Kado couldn’t pass up the photo opportunity. 

Poi coughed and swallowed several times as he gave the camera an unreadable stare. He stuck out his tongue, blood dripping erotically from the tip. Kado nearly snapped another shot then when Poi let go of Kado’s hand and brought up a peace sign next to his mouth. Kado then took another picture of the much better view, though Poi regrettably had his eyes closed. He couldn't smother his snicker as Poi moved the peace sign so his tongue was between his fingers. The obscene gesture was something he never expected from Poi but he dutifully took another picture.

"You're a natural. Maybe I'll turn you into a porn star," Kado said as he let his camera fall to the side and he gave Poi’s pained grimace a long look. 

Poi had nothing to say so Kado set the camera down and gathered the photos that had collected on the ground in his hand. He thumbed through the images: Their bloody hands clasped together, Poi drooling, Poi crying, Poi flashing him a peace sign… They were all highly erotic, just the kind of thing Kado would look up online after a particularly boring day. If Kado left the kitten shivering in want for the rest of the night, and instead decided to cum on the photos, he wondered how hurt Poi would be.

"On second thought, maybe you aren't ready yet." Kado pulled the adhesive off the back of the first, and turned on his heels, slapping the picture against the wall and watching it stick there. "I'm not ready to share you. So I'll keep these here just for me." 

Kado created a line of this photos across the wall, each slam against the brick loud punctuation in the silence. Poi flinched each time, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Don't you look pretty? More slutty, but pretty too. Look," Kado said and grabbed onto Poi's chin to force him to look at the pictures. "You got all dressed up for Master, so I decided to take some photos to commemorate our first night in your new home together."

Poi blinked the tears from his eyes as he gave a strained hiss. Kado was touching the raised skin on Poi’s chin so he let the offensive action go. No use wasting time on something that Poi couldn't possibly control yet. His still streaming eyes darted over the line of polaroids as his body shook.

“Hmmnh… shwudty…” Poi frowned and sighed through his nose. A mixture of saliva and blood dribbled out the side of his mouth and onto Kado’s hand. Was he merely repeating Kado’s words or was he commenting on his appearance?

"Good job, you make for quite a show," Kado said when Poi did nothing else. Poi glanced at him as he let go of his chin. Kado didn't let his compliment hang in the air for long, though, and scooped up his camera. It was proving to be an invaluable asset and he didn't want it to be broken in the heat of the moment so he set it down on top of a nearby drawer.

"So weak, though. Look at your legs shaking to support you." Kado turned and looked at Poi, seeing the boy do his best to lift his ass in the air like he told him to. He placed a hand on his hip and let him struggle for a while more, the white skin of his thighs tremble against the unforgiving wood.

"Hey, lift it up more. I can't see enough to touch you." Kado kneeled behind Poi, and let his hand ghost over his ass, running a finger close to where the beads sat inside. Poi’s tail swished slightly from side to side, occasionally hitting Kado’s shoulder. "Maybe I'll leave you to work up your muscles if you can't show Master that much."

Poi sobbed at the threat. Kado didn't want to leave right then but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. He'd always dreamed of leaving someone tied and stuffed with toys as he went to work. Coming home to someone so helpless, so wanting, it excited him greatly just to think about. Now probably wasn't the best time to leave, despite him being close to achieving this one dream. Doing so much of his more extreme ideas was pushing it for such an innocent kitten.

Kado idly hooked his fingers onto the handle of the beads, tugging with just enough to put pressure on Poi’s body. Poi gasped wetly as his body twitched. Kado saw Poi’s rim bulge and tighten, trying it's best not to let the toy outside. A slick globule of lube traced down his taint to his smushed balls.

Poi shivered as he finally gave up on trying to capture all the blood falling from his face. He wiped his hand on his thigh, staining the white thigh high with an appealing streak of red, and then on his shirt. He was ruining the clothes Kado had so nicely bought for him… 

Well, Kado couldn't say anything about that after tearing the shorts to shreds. He glanced at the torn denim on the ground but Poi’s pained grunt brought his attention back. Poi leaned forward on both of his hands, pressing his chest into the point until his legs weren’t shaking as hard.

“P-Pweawe no weave…” Poi slurred heavily as Kado admired the view. 

Without responding, Kado tugged the first bead out of Poi and it slipped out of him with minimal resistance. Poi gurgled, trying to moan or gasp or cry, Kado couldn’t tell. Now that most of his weight was on his arms, they started shaking instead of his legs. Kado removed his finger from the beads and unclipped his handcuffs from his work belt. He grabbed both of Poi's arms and pulled them back, so Poi was sitting up with his back arched. Kado could sense his legs tensing to keep his body from falling down.

"Letting you do that would be too easy," Kado said as he swiftly handcuffed Poi’s wrists with practiced ease. Poi gave a pained groan. Kado kept a firm grip on Poi’s wrists, allowing him some support so he didn't fully fall and injure himself more. He lowered Poi down until he was hovering over the sharp edge, suspended only by one of Kado's hands. With complete control of his body, Kado pulled the next bead out of him. Poi’s legs spasmed as more lube trailed down his skin. He mewled hoarsely.

"Such a nice view, I can see everything back here," Kado commented mostly to himself.

There was a lot of resistance as he tried pulling out another bead, almost as if Poi didn't want it to leave. He choked on another moan as Kado forced it out. Poi hung his head and breathed heavily. Kado wasn't going to give him a moment to rest and continued tugging.

“Myawer~ ♡” Poi moaned as the bead popped out quickly. He shivered, beginning to enjoy the torture Kado was putting him through.

Kado began pushing the line of beads back in, the one he had just pulled out threatening to slip back inside of Poi as he applied pressure. Poi gave a confused grunt.

"You need to learn how to speak correctly. Enunciate your words," Kado said. He shoved the ball inside of Poi, his body jolting around the intrusion. He whimpered sweetly as Kado lifted his free hand. He let it fall hard against Poi’s ass, spanking him forcefully enough that his body rocked forward. Kado could hear the breath forced from his body as Poi’s cock was smushed further into the point.

"Repeat after me, Mast-er." Kado spanked Poi again, knowing he was only getting pleasure from the punishment. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't his fault that he had picked the sluttiest kitten to mate with. 

Kado took a hold of the beads again, shaking them slightly to let Poi know he was still willing to put them all back inside if he was forced to. Not that Poi would really understand such a threat. Kado said, "I don't want an uneducated kitten taking care of my house. Open your mouth when you address me."

“Mya… M-Math…Masss–ugh…” Poi paused to swallow and adjust his legs. “M-Master… I’m th–sorry, Master.”

Kado's shoulders shook from laughter as Poi attempted to speak past his abused tongue. He didn't particularly hate when Poi slurred his speech, and in fact, he liked the confirmation that he was really fucking him up. And how adorable Poi sounded enunciating each word so carefully riled up Kado instincts, but mostly he enjoyed ordering Poi around. Kado knew it wasn't going to be permanent. Give it a few more minutes and Poi would be back to his sloppy words.

"Good boy," Kado praised as he pulled the bead back out without warning. Poi gasped and tensed like he didn't want it to leave.

Kado was deliberately slow as he pulled the last of the tiny balls out of Poi, each one smaller than the last. The longer it took, the more it made his body to shake and anticipate the next one. He kept his hand steady, watching Poi’s rim expand over the pink beads. Poi moaned headily each time a bead popped out. It must be dragging along the inside of his body, making him feel amazing and strange all at the same time.

When Kado reached the final bead, he paused.

"Say goodbye to the beads," Kado said twisted the last one inside Poi. He moved it in a slow circular motion to mix Poi up more. Poi shuddered and groaned at the new sensation, just like Kado expected. 

“A-Ahh ah! G-Goodbye bounshy ba—b-beadsh haah,” He said breathlessly and the last bead slipped out of him.

Bouncy? Kado squinted at Poi dangling above the wooden horse by Kado’s grip on his wrists. Did Poi think they were bouncy balls? What an innocent perspective on the toy.

“Madder,” Poi started, bringing Kado out of his thoughts. “Mas-ter… Cam–can we do that again?” He glanced over his shoulder at Kado. “But with ‘omehhin’… s-something bigger?”

With an arched eyebrow, Kado lifted Poi up again, the muscles in his arm slightly aching after having been his sole support for so long. Poi grunted as all of his weight was forced on his lower half. It was cute that the kitten was still struggling to speak clearly. He was finally learning what it meant to belong to Kado. When Poi's face was close to his, he pressed a kiss against his cheek, short and sweet. Poi’s already flushed cheeks deepened in color.

"Well done, asking Master nicely for things. But you'll have to say please," Kado said as he trailed his lips down to kiss Poi’s velvet soft neck. He followed the gentle touch with a sharp bite, marking his skin. Poi let out a heavy moan, straining his neck to give Kado better access.

Kado carelessly let the beads fall to the floor and snaked his hand around Poi's waist. He felt across Poi's abdomen and his touch eventually reached the erection trapped under the panties. Poi was hard despite the point of the wooden horse digging into him. Or maybe because of it.

"The truth is, Master has been wanting to put his cock inside of you for a while now." Kado idly played with Poi's dick trapped in the thong. Poi moaned gratefully, whether, at the words or the touch, Kado didn't know. He hummed in consideration and his chest rumbled against Poi's back. "But... do you really want it? I'm not sure you've proved to me that you deserve to get Master's cock again. I have those pictures, too. I could just jack off to them tonight and I would be fine."

“No, pwease I wanch chu be messy with youw cum!” Poi cried loudly. He jerked in Kado’s grip and shook his head vehemently, obviously hating the idea. Kado couldn't entirely blame him for acting out but he did squeeze Poi’s wrists in warning. Poi froze and swallowed audibly. “I, uh… ah… I’m thorry… s-sorry for being so bad eawwiew. Early-er. P-Please… play with me more?”

"Mm? Well, if you're sorry..." Kado said as he began to unzip his pants, fingers brushing his own straining hardness. He suppressed a shaky breath. "If you're really sorry about teasing Master so much, then you'll let me do what I want." 

Poi better let Kado do what he wanted otherwise he'd leave Poi to fend for himself on the wooden horse while he came on those pictures. But it didn't seem likely Poi would refuse him now. Kado slipped a finger inside of Poi, testing how eagerly he accepted him. Yes, he was stretched enough from the beads earlier. Sucking him up with ease. Poi whimpered out a weak ‘please’. Kado’s fingers just weren't enough for this slut.

Kado freed himself from his underwear and glanced down at how hard he had become. Veiny, dark red, and leaking a lot of precum. Shit, he needed to stop letting Poi get him so easily like this. But it was hard when he was begging in such revealing clothes right in front of him. The kitten really knew how to play right into his instincts, even if he had no idea he was doing so.

"Let your slutty hole eat up all of Master since it's so hungry," Kado said and positioned himself at Poi’s entrance. The head of his dick slipped inside without resistance despite his finger still inside as well. "Open wide–"

“Mya~” Poi let out a choked moan as he leaned heavier into the support Kado offered. He shuddered and twitched deliciously around Kado. “Mya, feews ‘mazin’...”

"’Course it does; a kitten like you loves cock," Kado growled as Poi unintentionally took more of him in. The tight warmth was completely different from Poi’s mouth. It sucked him in with abandon, coaxing him lustfully for more like a succubi’s magic.

Kado slipped his finger out when he pushed more of himself inside, eventually coming to a stop as his hips tilted forward as much as he could. This position wasn't going to work anymore, he needed to slam himself completely in. He hooked his arm under Poi's leg and tilted him back so his entire weight was resting on Kado’s chest. He then let go of Poi's wrists and lifted up his other leg to pick him up off the wooden horse and into the air. 

Poi was light enough that he was easy to hold with minimal effort. Kado grunted in pleasure as his cock buried deeper into his body with more access. Kado rutted his hips forward harshly. Poi bounced in his arms with a sharp cry. His legs were spread wide and propped open with Kado's fingers digging into the fabric covering his thin thigh. 

“Mya, Mya~” Poi moaned as his head lolled back to rest on Kado’s shoulder. He nuzzled Kado’s neck and his hot breath caressed Kado’s skin. 

Kado buried himself inside Poi and paused to consider his injured kitten. Poi’s fear faded fast and he was reacting much more positively than Kado had expected. He scoffed, "You're not a virgin anymore, and already you're taking Master's cock like a professional whore." 

Kado took a testing step backward, and when he was sure he had stable footing, he began to walk toward the wall housing the only door to the room. Hanging up near the door was a full-length mirror, tall and wide enough to display all of their bodies. He suppressed a smirk as he watched Poi's eyes go wide at the embarrassing sight.

Kado’s eyes roamed over the blood that had dripped down his chin and onto his neck. Now that Kado could see the underside of his chin, he noticed how badly it had split open. Blood streaks covered the shirt he bought for Poi. Kado had to admit it was a good look. There was a thin red line traveling down Poi’s body to his cock straining to be free from his delicate thong from where it had rested on the wooden horse.

"Just look at your cock all hard under those panties. You're a certified pervert now..." Kado said over Poi’s shoulder at their reflection. He adjusted his grip so he could fuck Poi while squeezing his trapped dick.

With his legs held and his wrists handcuffed, Poi had no way of shielding himself from the full view he was given. He twitched like he loved it under Kado’s hand but grimaced and swallowed thickly as he stared at himself. Kado had to admit he loved the sight despite Poi’s obvious displeasure. This way, he could fuck Poi whatever way he wanted while still being able to see his face and the lewd expressions he made as Kado used him.

Poi stared at his face for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and nuzzling Kado’s neck again. Kado chuckled in Poi’s ear. He knew Poi was just trying to hide from his soiled visage but before he could force Poi to look at himself like a proper whore should, Poi’s back arched. He squeezed Kado’s cock again and gave a breathy cry, “Mya-”

“You want to cum already?” Kado grunted. Poi was too easy. “Master isn’t ready to stop playing with you but go ahead and cum.” 

Kado took a step forward and harshly jostled Poi until he opened his eyes. He leaned forward, pushing Poi closer to the mirror, until he was face to face with his... well, his face. The blood and drool that dried around his lips were cracking as his mouth hung open to gasp and pant. The hot air fogged the mirror in the same spot every time before vanishing. He was entranced by his own reflection.

Kado grinned fiercely into Poi’s hair as he ruffly rubbed his cock and said, “Watch your face as it succumbs to pleasure.”

Poi’s face crumpled at Kado’s words and he gave a full-bodied moan. He shuddered as he came into his panties. Kado pulled his hand away to watch Poi’s cum darkened the white thong and drip onto the floor when it could no longer soak them from the mirror. Poi moaned in the back of his throat. He tried to shy away from the cold mirror touching his chest but his spasming body wouldn’t let him and he kicked out at the wall. 

It was difficult for Kado to hold himself back from coming with Poi but it was so worth it. Seeing Poi cum so easily while he kept a relatively clear head was an incomparable sight. And it seemed like Kado wasn't the only one who had an intense orgasm today. Poi hung limply in Kado’s arms now that he was done cumming.

“Hmm, you really messed up the panties I bought for you,” Kado mused as he looked over Poi’s shoulder. The wet stain darkened the rose emblem on the kitten’s underwear.

Kado did his best to set Poi down gently, sliding himself out from inside of him and attempting to ignore the painful hardness that sat taut between his legs. Patience with this kitten was becoming his strong point but how long would he be able to last like this? 

When Poi was steady on his feet, Kado reached around Poi’s body and pulled his panties down, exposing him to the air and the mirror. His cum was smeared delectably across the bright red head. Kado was reminded of a cum covered cherry tomato popping past Poi’s pink lips. That gave him an idea. Kado ran a finger up it to collect some of the liquid.

“Clean up your mess,” He said. Kado grabbed onto Poi’s jaw and kept it still as he pressed the cum-covered finger between his teeth. Poi grimaced slightly as it brushed past his injured tongue and tried to pull away but he was distracted by his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened as he watched his mouth get violated, the slits of his pupils blown wide in lust.

Poi flushed deeper and struggled in his handcuffs but Kado didn't let him pull away. More tears streamed down Poi’s face. He seemed to understand what Kado was expecting from him after a futile moment and suckled his finger clean. His tongue jerked away each time it brushed against the wounds. The unexpected movement almost tickled Kado’s fingers but it was Poi who gave a muffled giggle.

Kado cocked his head to the side and made eye contact with Poi through the mirror. “What are you laughing about?”

Poi blinked like he realized what he was doing and tried to shake his head. Kado pulled his finger out with a wet plop to hear his reply. “N-Nyot… Nyot im-purr-tant.” 

Whatever that meant. Kado didn't care all that much in the long run. He let go of Poi’s face and reached for his belt, the small key for the handcuffs unclipping into his hand. With absolutely practiced ease, he undid the handcuffs and saw the bright red rings dug into Poi’s skin on his wrist. Erotic. He tossed the handcuffs to the ground and they scattered loudly across the concrete floor. He found himself not caring if they broke.

Kado hooked his finger around the panties that were pushed down on Poi’s thighs, tugging on the strappy string closest to him. The jewel that held the straps all together glinted in the light. He had forgotten about that part of the underwear, Poi’s tail had covered it from Kado’s view for most of the night.

“Take these off,” Kado command and slid the panties down a bit more, but left them up enough so Poi could pull them off completely by himself. He began unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off to set it down with care across the chair. He’d have to deal with the blood staining the sleeves eventually but he just the right formula to get out dried blood. 

Poi giggled again, making Kado look back at him. He stood unsteadily with the panties around his ankles and stared heatedly at Kado’s chest in the mirror. He leaned against the mirror to keep steady as Kado squinted at him.

“It’s not shmawt to cwean up when youw shtiww mwakin’ a mwessh Myastew~” Poi singsonged as he shakily sank to his knees. He was leaning so hard into the mirror it seemed like it was his only lifeline to keep him from falling over. “Shtowp pwayin’ with youw fwood so myuch…”

Kado furrowed his eyebrows together at Poi’s giggly attempt to explain himself. Had he fucked the sense from Poi?

Kado couldn’t ignore the way Poi was arching his back, though, and he kneeled down behind the kitten. He placed one hand on his ass and used the other to pull the panties off of his ankle to ball them up in his palm. The cum on them got on his hand a bit, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to be holding them for long. Kado fisted his hand into Poi’s hair, pulling back on his head until it was tilted back as far as it could go. He quickly stuffed the panties into Poi’s mouth, the fabric choking off any other delicious sounds he tried to make.

“The more you play with your food the better it tastes. At least, when it comes to slutty kittens,” Kado said as he took a second to appreciate Poi looking up at him with his panties sticking out of his mouth. The ball of fabric was bright against the pink of his lips. “And you don’t get to question what Master does.”

Poi whimpered but nodded weakly. He leaned awkwardly to the side but placed his other hand against the mirror to keep upright.

“Hm?” Kado pushed Poi forward shoving his face against the mirror. “You understand?”

Kado kept his hand on Poi’s hair as he positioned himself at his entrance, watching as Poi twitched in anticipation. So cute and shiny. The sight made Kado rut forward without a second thought, spreading his hole wide with the head of his cock.

“Pretty boy, you don’t know what you’re agreeing to,” Kado said as he pushed inside, so wet and warm like a little trap urging him in. “Did you ever think about the fact that you came home with me without a thought? I could have done anything to you, but you didn’t care.”

Kado shoved the rest of his cock inside ruffly. Poi keened loudly around the panties, his hands curling into fists on the mirror. “But you didn’t care. You let Master dress you up how he wanted, fuck you how he wanted....” Kado grinned ferociously, one hand forcing Poi’s hips back, the other torturing his hair nonstop. “You have no right to complain now. You’re Master’s fuck-toy and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Poi moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed. His hips waved gently from side to side in an obvious attempt to get Kado to move. Enticing, inviting, even when Poi couldn't move much. The control Poi had over his hips when he was pinned and delirious... 

God, could this kitten stop getting the best of him? Fucking on the floor on their hands and knees weren’t what Kado wanted. It wasn’t but at the same time, it so was. Kado wanted to cum inside of him right then and there. His body was just barely grasping at the ends of his ability to stay sane and not lose control. But did it matter if he lost control or not? Poi was going to love him no matter what. He was so goddamn attached to Kado, but that didn’t mean the feeling wasn’t mutual. Losing Poi now wasn’t even an option in Kado’s mind. 

Spurred on by his emotions, Kado began fucking him, letting go of his hair slightly so Poi could see his face in the mirror. He secured the fact that Poi wouldn’t try to look away by maintaining eye contact through the glass. His deep black irises were reflecting the light with shades of pink. Didn’t his eyes reflect white before?

“You’re taking Masters cock so easily after just cumming. Once isn’t enough for a kitten like you.” There was streaky red drool dripping down from Poi’s mouth as it begged to close but was unable to. He looked like a fresh piece of meat that belonged all to Kado, one he could do whatever he wanted to. 

He glanced down to watch himself fill Poi over and over again. Poi’s ass jiggled each time their hips connected and it would have been the loudest sound in the room if not for the muffled giggling moans Poi was making. Poi was pushing back, making Kado fill him harder, faster. Kado could barely tear his gaze away but he just managed to catch Poi’s eyes rolling back into his head as tears fell unbidden and he lost his breath for just a half-second.

Now that was a sight. That made all of the sneaking, the lying, the bribing worth it in a single shot. If Kado could just commit that face to memory, all of his problems could be solved easily. But he was getting tired of the muffled moans. He wanted to hear Poi screaming alongside the lewd faces he was making. Kado let go of Poi’s hair and ripped the underwear from between his teeth, feeling the dampness of his saliva and blood soaked into the fabric.

“Do you want Master’s cum in your ass this time? Ask nice.” Kado slapped Poi’s ass for emphasis. 

“Fuck yesh, pleashe! Pleashe, pleashe, inshide, cum shoak muh inshidesh!” Poi cried out immediately as he clenched around Kado’s cock. His slurring made Kado groan under his breath. Kado fully expected him to stop after that but Poi took in a heavy ragged breath and let his screams free. 

“Full, full, make a swut fwull, pwease! Youw fuckin’ cock feels so gwood, its hurt, its mmpurr-pink-fect–ah–I'm so dizzeh, pl-ease fill my slut hole! Kyah… Mwastew, am I a good fuck-toy? Am I a good swutty fuck-toy?!” Poi’s endless stream of babbling rang loudly in Kado’s ears. His voice bounced each time Kado’s hips made a solid connection to Poi’s ass. “Ohhh, your cock’sh magic, Mya-Mya–this fuck-hole shwut toy needsh cock, needsh cum, pleashe, pleashe, pleawe, pweashe!”

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” Kado said as he rewarded Poi’s admissions with another spank on his ass. Poi cried out beautifully. “But that’s what makes you a good little fucktoy.”

Poi visibly preened from the praise. The edges of his lips curled as much as they could, stuck open as they were in a desperate pant. Kado caught sight of Poi’s erection between his legs through the mirror. He was already hard again... it’s like he was made to take cock. Kado’s cock, specifically.

“If you beg for cum so much, you might actually get pregnant.” He knew it was a sensitive subject but he couldn’t resist playing with Poi. Especially when his body was sucking him in. Well, whatever happened, he could apologize by hand feeding Poi some more sweets. Poi had to know by now Kado would take care of him. Why would Kado have done all of this if he didn’t plan on it?

His body was really about to betray him, it wanted to cum so badly but he had to wait. Just a little longer, so he had more of Poi’s begging memorized.

“Pweashe, fuck-toy needs it! Make fuck-toy a Mommy! Cum in… Cum in fuck-toy, I’s a swut fuck… Hah… I’sh want Myastew’s cum pweashe, pweashe, pweawe!! Mwagic cock, nyummy cum pweawe!!” Poi cried out around his injured tongue. Kado gave a huff of short-lived relief that his comment went over well. 

Poi scratched at the mirror, searching desperately for something to hold on to that he was never going to find. “Pwease! Pweashe! _Cuminfucktoypweasecumpwease_!”

Ugh, that was too much. Kado couldn’t hold it at bay anymore, he needed to cum inside of this needy kitten immediately. Right now. _Immediately._

“Here’s Master’s cum you’ve been waiting so good for...” Kado pressed his hand onto Poi’s upper back and made his chest push to the cold mirror, gaining full control over his ass with his back arched. Kado took a glance up at the mirror and saw himself completely dominating Poi, sending a rush through his body and straight to his hips.

Kado thought he could rock the entire house with how much force he was putting into fucking Poi, a constant and unrelenting pace that made nastiest wet slapping noises each time Kado hilted. On his hands and knees, in the room Kado had always fantasized about using, this bruised and drooling Poi was begging for _him._

“A-Ah, ff–Poi…” He grunted and gasped as he came deep inside Poi. A mind-numbing blanket washed over him, forcing him to double over and latch his teeth onto Poi’s ear. Poi squeezed Kado, milking him for every last drop of cum he had. Kado let out a low, muffled moan. Liquid-warmth spilled down his back as he panted heavily in Poi’s ear, lost in bliss. 

Once he found himself again, Kado unclenched his jaw and leaned back to survey the mess he made. He saw the distinct mark of his bite accompanied by a myriad of growing blood specks. Movement in the mirror brought Kado’s gaze downwards to Poi’s dripping cock. The mirror was speckled with precum droplets slowly sliding down and the floor beneath him had a small but growing pool. The slut was still wanting to cum… It made Kado’s cock twitch as it sat inside Poi’s trembling body. He was really starting to love pain if he was still so hard with Kado’s teeth on his ear. 

It seemed heedlessly cruel to just leave Poi like that even if the kitten had cum more than his master. Kado reached around to wrap his fingers around Poi’s cock and flicked his wrist each time he brought his hand up. He knew he should be gentler but Poi squealed and cried so beautifully. “C’mon, kitten. Master came for you, now it's your turn. Come for Master.”

Poi squeezed Kado’s soft dick and his jerking hips made Kado start to slide out. Kado almost regretted being so considerate of Poi’s plight; what if Kado got hard again? Not that that would be a bad thing for Kado but he had a feeling Poi wouldn’t be able to take it. Not without a long break and lots of rest. They just had to be quick. He urged Poi on with his words as well as his hand, telling him thoughtless sweet nothings that they were both sure to forget before the night was over. 

Poi let out a long moan that grew louder the more Kado slid out of Poi’s tight hole. By the time only his tip was still inside, Poi had gone quiet. Kado watched a short spurt of cum shoot out from Poi’s tip, landing wetly on the mirror. The rest of his cum dribbled out into the pool between his legs as his twitching hesitantly pushed Kado out. He was dizzy from watching, all the blood in his body more confused than usual. Kado ran his hand through his hair and pointedly looked away from the sloppy scene. 

Remembering he had Poi still pinned to the mirror, Kado removed his hand from the middle of Poi’s back. Poi took in a sharp breath and coughed a few times. The movement highlighted the red mark in the shape of Kado’s hand on his pale skin. Poi’s arm that acted as his only brace on the mirror squeaked as it slipped. Kado helped Poi to stay upright by gently holding his shoulders.

Poi whined, bringing Kado’s attention to his face. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and it squished like his cheek as he panted against the mirror. Wanting to see more of Poi’s expression, Kado brushed his damp hair off his face. Poi blinked slowly at the touch but didn’t do anything else in response. His eyes were half hooded and glazed over. His cheeks were the perfect shade of dark red. The mess of drying tears, blood, and drool all over his face... The whole package burnt forever into Kado’s mind.

Beautiful.

Poi sighed as he eyelids flutter closed. He looked ready to pass out and Kado couldn’t blame him. Poi came so many times in such quick succession, it was a wonder he was still somewhat lucid.

“Pweah…” Poi whimpered. His tongue twitched to move the way he wanted but all the movement did was make a bit of blood smear across the mirror. He _still_ had enough energy to beg and Kado could just hear a purr over the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

“We’re not going to stay here,” Kado said. He could tell what Poi wanted and he knew he would be mad but sleeping in this room on the floor was impossible. At least for dogs like Kado. Cats, though, cats could sleep anywhere.

Poi complained with a soft mewl as Kado let go of him to take a moment and tuck himself back into his pants. As Kado was distracted, some of his cum leaked from Poi’s abused hole, only adding to the mess that Kado didn’t want to imagine cleaning up. Kado almost regretted looking away from something so erotic for something ridiculous like wearing clothes. Poi was an aching mess all for Kado to witness and he was an idiot to look anywhere else.

But if Kado stared for too long, he might end up tiring them both out more than they could handle. Right, time to move on then.

Kado reached tiredly for Poi, bundling him up in his arms in a bridal style carry. Poi hung limply as Kado stood. He easily made it to the bedroom and gently placed Poi on the messy bed. He pushed off the strewn about clothes so Poi wouldn't get them dirty. And he had just bathed, too… Focus, Kado.

Kado studied how Poi’s bloodied shirt stretched around his tired body as he rested his hand on Poi’s thigh for a minute. Poi murmured something cute sounding but incomprehensible and rubbed at the drying blood at the corners of his mouth. A sweet kitten, through and through. Kado had to tear his eyes away to head into the bathroom.

When Kado turned the light on, he noticed the door to the bathtub annoyingly ajar. He quickly went to close it when saw the bath still completely full, the bubbles now subdued to a film on the top of the water. Kado sighed. Really, Poi? He rolled his eyes before kneeling down to unclog the drain. He didn't really have the time or energy to be angry about it.

Shaking off the dirty water, he then wet a small washcloth with hot water and pulled his pants off completely to clean his dick first. The cold of the bathroom made a chill run down his back but he left his pants and underwear on the floor. He wrung out the washcloth and ran more hot water. When it was wet enough again, he almost left the bathroom. Did he really forget Poi’s injury? He pulled a box of unopened bandaids from the cabinet below the sink. Poi had been sweating, crying, and drooling so he'd probably need for the wound to be cleaned. Kado would focus on that first.

“All I have are boring band-aids…” Kado muttered to himself. Wait, was he seriously considering buying cute band-aids just for Poi? Yes, yes he was. Poi would only wear cute things from now on.

Kado heard a loud thump in the bedroom and a grunt in a familiar voice. A second thump followed it as Kado left the bathroom to investigate. Poi was crumpled on the floor parallel to the bed instead of where Kado left him. 

As soon as Poi noticed Kado, he stood quickly. He stumbled as he cried, “Mya! Meanie, meanie!” 

Poi sobbed as he fell into Kado’s chest. His whole body shook from the exertion of just keeping him upright and Kado had just enough forethought to wrap one of his arms around Poi’s too tiny waist before his weak knees gave out. Poi’s nail dug into Kado’s shoulders but his grip was too weak to even leave a mark. 

“You’re too impatient. Come on-“ Kado grunted as he scooped Poi into one of his arms, the hand with the washcloth resting beneath his butt. Kado tossed the box of band-aids onto the bed so he could get a better grip on Poi. 

Poi cried into the crook of Kado’s neck as he brought him back to bed. The sound was ragged and tore at Kado’s chest. Was Kado really that mean? Kado knew he wasn’t the best mate and his body sometimes ruled over his mind, but… He cut the thought off before it could ruin his after-sex high. It wasn’t him, he knew this. At least, it wasn’t the mean, bad side of him that Poi was crying about, even if Poi called him a ‘meanie.’ It was the need, the craving for two mates to be close to each other at all times that caused Poi to fall out of bed and stagger after him. Kado had never known this need before, but now that he was experiencing it, he understood all the couples he's met and seen on tv.

Kado dropped Poi onto the bed once he reached it, seeing him bounce ruffly against the mattress. _Don’t look at his thighs, don’t look at his ass,_ was all he thought. Even in this state, Kado knew he could still get worked up enough for another round. Poi looked ruff enough that he probably wouldn't be able to handle more sex. Kado needed to be careful. Instead of letting himself consider the possibility of more aching pleasure, he sat next to Poi with the cloth in his hand.

“You need to get cleaned off, I don’t want you staining my bed,” Kado said as he brought the washcloth to Poi’s stomach, admiring how his muscles initially clenched in reaction before relaxing into the warmth.

Kado shook his head. He needed to focus on Poi’s wound. He brought the cloth up to Poi’s split chin where he had smacked it on the wooden horse. Poi’s purr reached Kado’s ears as he gently wiped off the dried blood and tear tracks. 

As Kado gently rubbed the blood from the corners of Poi’s mouth, Poi mumbled, “Mm ‘ve voo…”

Kado frowned at the incomprehensible words as Poi’s hand shakily came up to his mouth. He moved like he wasn't aware of where his own body was anymore, lost in foggy water with no inkling of which way was up. He tried to push the washcloth away but he was too weak to even hold his hand up properly. Kado moved it for Poi’s sake. 

Once his mouth was free, he spoke again, “I wuv you… I wuv mew…”

“Love me?” Kado said as he softly caressed Poi’s cheek with the cloth. He brought it down, stopping at his neck and the softness it had there. 

This was difficult. Did Kado love Poi back? Did he really? ...He did. He absolutely did. He loved him from the second his eyes landed upon him. They were soulmates from the moment they met. He had tried to deny such a startling fact, but he saw that it was useless now.

“Love me,” Kado demanded as he settled himself into Poi’s side, sinking into the soft mattress. Poi’s watery eyes followed him. “Love me, like you have never loved someone before.” He pressed their lips together as he pulled Poi closer. Poi sighed contentedly beneath him. “You’ll never love someone more than you love Master. Promise me,” Kado continued when he back away slightly. “You’re my kitten. Mine. You can never leave me.”

Poi broke into the brightest smile Kado’s ever seen grace Poi’s cherubic face. He nodded weakly as he slurred, “I-I pwomishe, Myashtew! Youwsh, nebvew weavin’!” 

Kado felt a rush of warmth wash over his chest. He couldn't stare directly at the smile, his gaze instead turning to he bruises and hickeys on Poi’s neck from before that had tried to fade. They were easily replaced with the newer and brighter ones. And on his shoulder was the new scar of Kado’s mark, the thing that symbolized their relationship, whatever that relationship was turning out to be. Kado latched his teeth into Poi’s neck, sinking his fangs into the soft of his skin. It melted between his lips. So needy. So promising. 

Poi mewled and tilted his head to give Kado better access. His tiny hands shakily ran over Kado’s body, touching wherever he could reach. His fingertips trailed static electricity as he traced the dips and hills of Kado’s skin. Poi was the neediest kitten he had ever met. He had never met someone that wanted him, needed him so much.

Poi’s machine-like purr began to fade the longer Kado stayed so close. Kado leaned on one arm to get a good look at his sleepy kitten. 

“Stop falling asleep,” Kado said as he flicked Poi’s forehead. Poi jumped in surprise, his eyes flying open with a small ‘ _mrr_.’ “At least wait until I get to lay down too.”

 

Kado sat up fully before Poi distracted him anymore with more heart-wrenching words, running to washcloth down Poi’s messy body. He looked away as he cleaned between Poi’s legs. More for his own sake than for Poi’s sense of privacy. He left the washcloth on Poi’s chest so he could finally bandage Poi’s wound. He grabbed the box, feeling Poi’s stare at him as he opened it. There was a question on Poi’s tempting lips but Kado shushed him as he applied the band-aid. 

Satisfied with the patch job, he left the warmth of the bed and Poi to hang the wet washcloth over the bathtub. A few drops of water dripped loudly into the now empty tub. Kado took a long look at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back with a more vulnerable expression than he was expecting. His brown hair was wild around his floppy tan ears and his purple eyes searched for an answer to a burning question in his mind. The L-word sat heavy on his tongue. Love? Love. What had compelled him to say that? Obviously, it was Poi’s cute little admission, but… why? 

Why did he have to be so bewitched by this kitten?

Kado sighed. His reflection held no answers for him and he was getting nowhere with these thoughts. Thinking about them in the morning sounded miles better than standing there exhausted. He had eaten, he had cum, and his body was begging to sleep now. The trifecta of hedonism.

“Mya? Mya, Mya!? Mya, dwon’ weabve me... Pweashe...” Poi whined breathlessly from the bedroom.

Kado exited the bathroom quickly, pausing as he saw Poi looking helpless against the mattress. His tears were already staining the duvet. Kado guessed Poi didn't have the energy to chase after him anymore. 

“Mya. Mya…” Poi cried, crumpled on top of his arms. His eyes were stuck shut and he couldn't see Kado even though he was facing him. “Myaaaa! Mya!!”

Kado placed a hand on his hip and sighed. “Okay, okay.”

Before Kado could comfort the kitten in peace, he had to pull off all of his stained clothes. Poi sniffled and unfailingly cried no matter how much Kado paused to pat his head. First, the ruined thigh highs and then his crop top were thrown into a pile near the bathroom door. Pulling the covers back for the now naked boy, Kado covered his shivering body. Even the warmth of blankets did nothing to soothe his sobs. Kado sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wipe up Poi’s tears, but they kept falling over his fingers. 

Poor kitten… He laid down beneath the covers as well and wrapped an arm around Poi’s waist, rolling him on his side so his back was pressed against Kado’s chest. Poi’s hiccups shook the bed as Kado soothed his hands down Poi’s sides. Kado waited a minute for him to calm, wondering how to comfort Poi more than his presence already did, but there was no end in sight. Kado could so something… It was embarrassing but it might just work.

Taking a steadying breath, Kado decided to go for it. This was Poi. Adoring, loving, sweet Poi. Crying in Kado’s arms. Whatever Kado did wouldn’t be embarrassing or perceived even that way.

Kado began humming a familiar tune to him that his mother sang when he was a child to calm him down. His body was flooded with a strong sense of nostalgia. Poi’s hair ruffled from Kado’s breath as Kado slotted his leg between Poi’s in the way Poi always did when they cuddled after sex in the purr-ison.

Poi’s sniffling and hiccups grew quieter and he relaxed into Kado. A small purr mixed with the gentle song. Poi intertwined their fingers with what must have been the last of his strength. He murmured something Kado couldn't catch and he watched Poi’s breathing even out as he fell asleep.

A darling kitten, sleeping in Kado’s home, Kado’s bed, Kado’s arms. Right where he would always belong. As Kado let his humming fade, he felt nothing but peace. He whispered into the still air, “You’re finally home, Poi.”

Kado chucked to himself. He couldn't believe he got away with the biggest escape in the purr-ison’s history.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos always make my day, so don't be afraid. I hope you enjoyed~ You can find me on twitter @creepiekyttie.


End file.
